Partum Pax
by lizziestrong and OMsRandom
Summary: When a group of friends discover that not everything is as it seems, they must decide to go through these life altering situations as if they hadn't experienced them before, or to change everything they know in hopes of a better and brighter future for not just them, but the entire world as well. Warning! Very slow Theo/OC, Blaise/OC and a ton of OC/OC
1. Prologue

_Hey guys; OMsRandomWriter(Previously Ashwood's Flame) here! I want to say thank you for clicking on this story, and to go check out our individual profiles. Next chapter will be posted will be posted by lizzie!_

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

' _thought'_

"Speaking"

" _Spells_ "

 ** _Please note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with_ _them._**

* * *

Pale hands gripped the leather spine of the book as the sound of laughter and shrieking filled the otherwise quiet air. Dark hair cascaded into curls as murky sea green eyes flicked over the pages. She was small, only four foot four, and despite almost constantly being outside, she was still as pale as can be. Every now and then, the girl would look up at her yearmates, who were playing at the playground the school had only recently build over the sandlot and then back to her tree, which was her safe haven from the other kids.

Because, you see, Gracelyn Farkes was odd to the other kids. To them, she was small and frail, always reading those stupid, make believe books of hers. To them, she was a freak who never went anywhere and always got sick. To them, she wasn't like them, so she had to be pushed aside.

As she begun to read the last chapter of one of her books, Jurassic Park: The Lost World, she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her until she heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to get her attention. 'Please don't let it be the other kids,' she thought desperately, flinching slightly.

* * *

Suntan hands was holding on a big bag of big thick books of her favorite series the Harry Potter series. She is brown wave length hair and was walking to a classmate that was sitting down on the ground. Kira Elizabeth White is one of the strange girls who loves to read and be smart but has a really talented sports side she loves to do. She sometimes plays with the boys because girls don't like her since she's more tomboyish. She loves to play sports but she likes to be a bookworm too. When she saw a new girl hoping to get her attention. She walked up and cleared her throat. "Excuse me? Is it okay to sit here with you."

* * *

Gracelyn jerked up and felt her mouth dry. Yet another reason why she wasn't very social; she had no skills to socialize with. "I, erm," she inwardly winced and fiddled with her book's spine. "I... suppose? I mean..." she dropped off and sent her gaze towards her lap. "Urgh." She fiddled with the dog eared page. "What I mean is... is..." Figuring to stop while she was ahead, she just shut her mouth with an audible snap and nodded.

* * *

Kira smiled along carrying her books down with her to sit with the girl. "So my name is Kira White. What's your name?"

* * *

Gracelyn blinked owlishly before the question caught up to her. "Oh, my name!" She exclaimed sheepishly. "I'm Gracelyn Farkes, but I prefer Grace." She offered out a small hand that was shaking slightly. Would this Kira be her first new friend in this town?

Kira smiled and shook Grace's small hand that was shaking. "I was wondering, Grace, how do you like it here so far, and also, would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Oh, well, it seems like a nice town so far," Grace murmured. "My parents don't really like me walking around the blocks the way I do, but still, it's nice." She paused, trying to figure out the wording for her next part. "I would like to hang out, but we only moved in last week, and we, uh, still have a lot of boxes," no way was she going to say they were mainly her books. "But maybe sometime during the weekend I'll have some free time?"

'Hmm...' Kira thought. "Well, I can help you unpack and show you the town sometime. Besides, my boys, the team I play with, are willing to help out also. Do you like sports? And what books do you like to read?" She glanced at the book Grace was holding, wondering if she will like to read Harry Potter.

Grace smiled at the thought. "Well, if you really want to. They're mostly sci-fi fantasy books and stuff." She spared a glance towards the boys who were playing basketball on the court. They didn't make sun of her, so maybe they were kind like Kira...? "I'm really fast and good at catching things because of how often we, my brother and I, throw books at one another to see who can guess the title by the weight and feel. No one reall knows about me catching stuff cause I'm always last to picked." She paused to take a breath. "I general ready anything as long as it's a good read." She finished.

Kira was thinking and then whistled for her boys to come before asking is they would like to hang out with her and her new friend Grace. One of them agreed and they went back to whatever game they were playing and Kira looked at Grace. "Well, looks like we got a few more people who's joining us. Don't worry, they don't bite. Besides, they will never hurt you. They are not like that and also they will protect me and you from those bullies of the girls. But hey, would you like to read some of my books that I have? I have almost, like, a whole library. I love to read, which is why my boys like to tease me about, but hey, at least I can kick their butts in sports," She laughed.

Grace laughed along with Kira. "I don't doubt. What book is that anyways?" She asked, motioning to the books in Kira's arms. If her accent bled out, then it bled out.

"Well... these books are my favorite that I love to read is called Harry Potter. I just love the adventures and the fantasy of this series. Have you ever heard of them?"

"Uh, no, sorry," she apologized. "I'm from an even smaller town than this, where our foodmart is our gas station. Still, even a town like this is smaller than what Detroit is."

"Ah, well, do you like the type of books that describes magic, different creatures, witches and wizards?"

"That kinda sounds like Lord of the Rings..." Grace thought aloud. "I generally like that stuff."

"Well here's the first book in the series! You can borrow it if you like. My boys already read it and I'm already done with the series. Do you take a music class sometime this week? I'm in one of those classes with my boys but they 'can't do anywhere with me'," Her eyes rolled. "And it's a pretty good class. I hope you like it."

Grace smiled behind a hand. "Yea, I'm in Mr. Kingjers third hour class tomorrow." She took the first book and read it carefully. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? Don't take this wrong, but the title sounds really cheesy."

"Yea, it does sound cheesy, but the writer is really good about writing the adventures. Nice! I'm in Mr. Kingjer's third hour class too along with my teammates." She was giggling. "Well, looks like our free time is over. The boys are signaling both of us to go to class. Well, we can all walk together if you like. Do you know where it is?"

Grace bit her lip and pulled out her time table. "It says Monroe-123." She answered as she braced herself against the tree and stood, slipping her bag over her shoulders.

Kira got up as well, swung her backpack over her shoulders and said "I know where it is, and we can keep each other company during class too."

"So we're in the same homeroom?" Grace questioned. "How's come I didn't see you yesterday?"

"Oh I had an appointment for my eyes yesterday. I had to get new glasses and it was the time I was scheduled for."

"Ouch," Grace winced. "My brother's cat caught my eye when I was six. I almost lost sight in my right eye." She motioned where a long, angry red scratch could be seen against the bluish green iris.

"Yikes, that gotta hurt," Kira said. "But I had to get glasses since I can't see far."

During the time they were talking, Grace noted that they had filed into 123 where a mean looking teacher sat. "Has she always been so.. sour?" She asked, motioning towards their teacher.

"Well... it's how she is sometimes, but it puts us to better musicians at least," Kira said.

Grace frowned, but turned her attention as Mrs. Monroe stood up. Not wishing to take a chance, she kept her mouth shit and slipped her two books into her bag. She sent a smile towards Kira before the class began.

Kira smiled back and Mrs. Monroe began speaking for the class that just began.

* * *

 _ **And it was the beginning of a marvelous friendship...**_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 1: Prologue_

 _Word Count: 1,585_

 _Main Character(s): Kira White, Gracelyn Farkes_

 _Sub Character(s): Kira's Boys, Mr. Kingjer(Mentioned) Mrs. Monroe_


	2. The Hunt for Dobby

_Hey guys, this is lizzie the other author of this story. We do not own Harry Potter unfortunately, despite how much we want to but J.K. Rowling is an awesome writer. Please tell us what you think._

' _thought_ '

"Speaking"

" _Spells_ "

"Singing"

" _Spell-Singing_ "

 ** _Please note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with them._**

* * *

The next day, Kira and Grace were with the boys, hanging out before deciding to try out the song they had jokingly wrote together to see if it fit well. Upon hearing this, the boys helped the two with the beat.

Grace nervously tapped her pinkie finger against her thigh and bit her lip. 'Gah, this is nerve racking,' she thought before she heard Kira start.

Kira started singing, "Down, feel the beat of the tick tock clock, it's counting down,"

Grace found herself playing with her fingers before shaking her head and smiling. "Let the hands of time just take you, make you lose yourself."

Kira picked up again. "When it's the beat and you, I don't need nothing else, I'm the rhythm to your melody." She stopped and looked at the boys. "That's all we had so far," She said and the boys began clapping.

Grace stood and stretched, pausing as she felt something staring at her, but when she turned around, no one was there. "What the...?" she murmured.

Kira looked at her boys while stretching with Grace, but she head something behind them and looked, but blinked when it disappeared.

Shaking her head, Grace turned to Kira. "Did it feel like something was watching us?

Kira turned to Grace, shaking her head. "It really felt like someone was watching us."

"But... our backs were facing the walls; we were looking directly at the doors!" Grace said. "How could someone sneak past us?"

I know, which is weird... this feels like one of the stories I read,"

"One of the stories...? Kira, I'd think we both know if something like... like magic existed," Grace said in confusion.

Kira grinned like a madman and almost screamed, "Oh my gosh, really?! You thought so too!"

"Wait... what?" She asked, ever so brilliantly.

"If this is magic, then... Oh my gosh, this is like, Fate coming to us! We both thought we heard something behind us, but there isn't anything behind us! Maybe we can ask one of the boys."

"I dunno," Gracelyn said, skeptical. "From what I've both read and seen, Fate seems like a pretty shitty thing to have at the moment. We could ask the boys."

"That's true, very true." Kira sighed, trying to signal one of them over.

When one of them came over, Gracelyn asked, "Did you see anything behind us while we were singing?"

One of them, his name being Brandy, said, "Not really, we were kinda focused on your guys singing?"

Letting out a groan-y sigh, Grace turned to Kira. "Now what?"

"Well, if it's Fate, they might pop out again. Come on, we can play with the boys."

Gracelyn frowned, but shrugged it off to follow the group outside.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

Gracelyn was in her backyard with Kira and the boys when she felt the thing again. "Kira," she hissed.

Kira looked at Grace when she hissed at her. "You felt it again, just like I did."

"Shh!" She whispered before ever slowly looking over her shoulder. She saw a flash of green eyes and grey skin.

Kira saw the flash of green eyes and grey skin as well. "What's going on?"

"I don't know... it was... some type of creature," Grace murmured.

"It reminds me of someone in my book," Kira whispered.

"Is it at least human?" Grace questioned, for the thought of believing magic was real was enough for her, let alone any other creature that's been stated over and over again.

"I don't think so. It might have been a magical creature,"

Grace grimaced. "So we have a stalker who has magic and may or may not be a magical creature. And clues as to stop the said stalking?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go tell the boy we're going to be in your room as they get some food and watch TV so we can see if this happens again, this time if we're alone."

Grace nodded and looked at the group of boys who were playing soccer. "Mum should have snacks ready," she told them. "Kira and I will be upstairs. Make yourselves at home."

The boys nodded. "We'll meet you up there after we eat," they said.

"It's the last door to the left, that window there," she told them all, pointing to the said window.

"Alright," The boys said. Kira walked with Grace to her room.

Grace opened the door to reveal a beige colored room with dark carpet. She went to the bed table and picked up a book. "Erm, here." She offered Philosopher's Stone towards Kira. "Is there a second one?"

"Yeah, there is. I brought it with me; it's called Chamber of Secrets," Kira answered.

"Sounds compelling." she said, just as her door opened to reveal her younger brother. "Not now Jon."

"But your friends are looking for you," the nine year old argued.

"So tell them we're talking about girl stuff!" Grace snorted. The boy let out a disgusted noise and all but ran out the door, barely closing it behind him.

Kira looked around the room and hummed. "This looks nice."

"Heh, thanks," Grace said. "What do you think our stalker is?"

"I'm thinking it might have been a House Elf. Those big eyes reminds me of them."

"What's a House Elf?"

"You're gonna have to read it. It's in this chapter that explains it."

Grace nodded and opened the second book to the said chapter. "This seems... lacking."

"I know. I had to look on the computer to find out what it is,"

"It says they're... a servant? Someone ordered it to stalk us?" Grace let out a small huff. "Who'd want to stalk us?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it will change our lives." Kira admitted.

Grace felt a moment of frustration and glared at her desk, and a second later, all of the papers that were on if flew around the room as if someone had tossed them off. "Holy-!"

"Aauughhhhhh!" Kira screamed.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Farkes along with the boys. "What's going on here?" Mr. Farkes asked.

"How did they do that?!" Grace whimpered.

"We thought we saw something; it startled us!" Kira exclaimed.

"R-right," Grace said. "S-Something startled us," she was still staring at the mess of papers in shock.

"Well, we're fine, as you can see," Kira hoped they would go back downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Farkes both held skeptical looks, but never the less left the room. Grace glanced at the boys. "Really, we're okay."

The boys looked at Kira and sighed. "You can join us in a bit," she promised.

When they left, Grace curled into herself, resting her chin on her knees. "There's no vents over there. My windows are closed. The door was closed. How did that happen?" She whispered.

"I know. I wonder how it did... did you feel magic in the room?"

"M-Magic?" She questioned uneasily. "I felt really frustrated, and... I just wanted to push something. I looked at the desk and..."

"Oh my gosh, I think you did accidental magic, like how Harry did with the glass!" Kira exclaimed.

Gracelyn swallowed thickly. "But... we'd know if magic..."

"We wouldn't know magic because it was accidental. We have to find a wand to know if it was magic." Kira paused before snapping her fingers. "Let's try singing again."

"O-okay," Grace quietly uncurled and shifted through the papers before she found what she was looking for.

"Well, I sort of wrote a new song if you want to try it out? I was working on it with the boys for the beat," Kira asked.

Grace blinked before nodding shyly. "Okay. I might use one of the ones I made a while back if this works," She took a pencil and scribbled down the words Kira told her.

" _Let's light it up, let's see it all around us_ ," Kira began. "We're one and all, the fire's gonna guide us."

"Look at the sky. _We gonna make it shine so bright, ooo._ " Gracelyn picked up. "Get ready now, it's time to put your cellies high."

They startled when faint tendrils of light crept from their palms up their arms and begun to dance across the room. Grinning at Gracelyn, Kira continued. " _I wanna feel it,_ "

" _Light it up, light it up,_ " They sang together. " _Cause I wanna see it.._. "

When they stopped, there were several balls of lights floating around the room and two different expressions. Kira was ecstatic and overjoyed, because, hello, what Potterhead didn't want to have magic?, and Grace was awestruck and terrified, because, hell, she had magic, which was against physics.

That is, of course, when a sharp, snap made them whirl around.

There, sitting on the headboard, was a grey creature with glassy green eyes and overly large bat-winged ears.

And it was grinning right at them.

Kira glanced and ha her mouth wide open with big eyes, not saying a word.

Grace scramble back, nearly falling off her bed, her mouth as if she was screaming, but no sound came out.

Kira was still blinking, trying to pinch herself, to see if she was still dreaming.

Grace grabbed for the nearest object and ended up throwing Chamber of Secrets at the... thing... that was still grinning between them.

Kira still hadn't said a thing, but couldn't get over the shock that this House Elf really looked like Dobby.

The creature, of course, stopped the book and even set it down on her bed table. "K-Kira, do something!" Grace whisper-yelled.

Kira herself whispered, "Um, hello. Who are you?"

The House Elf grinned at her. "Hello. My name is Dobby, Mistress Kira." he replied in kind.

Gracelyn could feel her head pound more and more as soon as the creature opened its mouth. What felt like an hour, which was really a second, later, her eyes rolled back into her head and she promptly fainted.

Kira almost screamed, "Grace, oh my gosh! Dobby, get some water and we need a dry towel stat!"

The House Elf nodded and popped away, returning a minute later with a bowl of water and a dry wash cloth. "Here, Mistress Kira,"

Kira was still shocked, but was happy that it was quick and she began to pour the water on Grace's face to get her out of her shock and faint.

Grace sputtered back to consciousness and immediately mopped away the excess water. "This has to be a dream," she announced.

Kira looked at her. "It is so not a dream. I think this is real,"

"B-but..." She spared a glance at the creature on top her headboard and felt slightly lightheaded. "How? Just... how?"

Kira wondered as well. "What exactly is going on?"

"Dobby thought you would as that," he answered. "Mistress Gracelyn and yous are to save Harry Potter!"

Kira blinked and thought she head it wrong, but... "Did... you just said we, as in Grace and I, are to save the HARRY POTTER?!"

Grace herself felt affronted. "And Just how are we going to save a boy who doesn't exist? You shouldn't even exist!" She pointed out.

Dobby smiled at Kira's question. "Yes. Dark things plan to break Harry Potter. Without yous both, he will fall." When he turned to Gracelyn, his grin turned secretive. "Many things exist that do not, now more than ever."

"Did he just prophesied us?" Kira whispered, still shocked.

"Depends on what year he's from. Harry started, what, 1991? Anything beyond that could be telling what happened to him," Grace said idly. "I suppose magic isn't suppose to exist here?"

Kira looked at Grace. "So you and I should try some magic to see if we actually have magic before we look stupid when we get into their world!"

"Well, there's only one spell I know. You must know dozens. Plus there were the lights..."

"Yeah," Kira said. "We should try singing again. It seems to like it when we sing, and something happens."

"True," Gracelyn agreed. "Your lead,"

Kira started singing, tapping her foot to the beat. "Bright lights, late nights, ow out on tou lights. Screaming fans hanging at the stage door,"

Grace did the next part, still a bit uneasy from passing out. It did little to affect the magic stemming out. "Everyone who's anyone is wearing my line. Front seats, fashion week, for my designs,"

Kira looked up and saw items floating around and sang the next part. "Woo hoo, one day, woo hoo, some day. We'll be taking over, look over your shoulder. We're gonna bring it hard to you."

Grace found herself relaxing and bobbing to the beat. "I can't wait, no, I can't wait, no, I can't wait, no, I can't wait.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dobby making the general 'SILENCE' motion and heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Kira noticed. "Hide, now," she said. "Grace, sit down on the bed and act natural."

"Wha-?" Grace stopped and stared at the objects floating around. "Oh no," she moaned. When Dobby disappeared, she quickly went to the head of her bed, reaching over and popping the window open. "It... kinda helps?" she offered.

Kira nodded. "Still, sit down so your parents won't find out what's going on!"

"I'm on it," she mumbled just as there was a knock on the door.

"Gracelyn, it's your dad," her father announced. Grace nervously looked at the mess of her room. Was she really going to explain all of this was the wind?

"We can try to something or show them how this happened," Kira said.

"Are you kidding?! We'd be placed in the crazy house!" Grace protested to where only Kira could hear her. "We may be the only two in this world with magic! Wouldn't that be odd?"

"Yes, true, but it will explain somethings, like how it happens, plus I still have to explain this to my parents!"

"I know it will explain things, but what will happen come September, when we have to go to Scotland? Can you say they'll understand...?"

"Well, let's hope so, because the boys will have to explain to the school on how we're both not there..."

"Oh, the boys..." Grace murmured. "And my brother. What if they get dragged into this too?"

"Oh crap, well, we have to take one of the boys with us." Kira said. "What? Have you read what happens in the Harry Potter world?"

"W-what? We don't know if they have magic!" Grace pointed out.

"We have to see who can sing with us and make things float, don't we?"

Grace was against the idea, but agreed nevertheless. Another knock sounded at the door. "Gracelyn?"

"Is that your brother?" Kira asked.

"No, it's Dad," Grace said. "Come in!"

The man opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the mess.

"Umm... hi?" Kira mumbled.

"It got stuffy in here, so I opened the window. There was a gust of wind, and, well..." Gracelyn motioned towards her room, hoping he'd believe the lie.

Kira merely nodded, not saying a thing.

Gracelyn's father looked displeased. "Clean this up before you go to sleep," he paused. "You're grounded for a week," he added.

"Sorry about that," Kira scratched her head.

Grace shrugged as her father left the room. "It'll just give me the chance to read all the books," she said. "But the wind wasn't my fault."

"True, but we can call Dobby again to figure out what's next,"

"Heh, that name sounds familiar. Doesn't something happen to...?" Grace started.

"Dobby!" Kira interrupted and the house elf appeared.

"Mistress Kira, Mistress Gracelyn, what may Dobby do for you?"

"Tell us. how are we going to the Harry Potter world?" Kira asked. The House Elf nodded.

"Dobby has been instructed to take you to diagon Alley at July 31st so that yous could meet Harry Potter and get used to Wizarding Customs."

Grace rubbed her thumb and ring finger together on her right hand. "Dobby, is is possible for our friends to join us?"

Kira looked at Dobby with her eyes wide, looking quite like a sweet puppy, begging for their friends to join.

The elf seem hesitant with his answer. "Dobby must see them,"

Kira screamed in joy. "Boys, you guys can come in now!"

Grace groaned. "I feel I just got another week for that," she mumbled. "If you know Kira and I names, why don't you know of our friends'?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Dobby," Kira mentioned.

"Dobby is often busy in Hogwarts Kitchens. He always makes time for Mistresses Kira and Gracelyn, but Dobby sometimes forgets that there are others like yous in Hogwarts."

"Ohh," Kira mumbled.

"Well," Gracelyn thought aloud. "The boys are a bit stubborn when it comes to getting help,"

"Well that's true," Kira agreed.

A quick knock on the door and a second later, the ten boys shuffled into the room, the door closing behind Chase.

"Who, Dobby?" Grace whispered.

"Yeah, which one is it, do you think?" Kira questioned towards Grace and Dobby.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 1: Hunt for Dobby_**

 ** _Word Count: 2,939_**

 ** _Main Character(s): Kira White, Gracelyn Farkes, Dobby_**

 ** _Sub Character(s): The Boys, Mr. & Mrs. Farkes, Jonathan Farkes_**

 ** _Song(s) Used((In Order)): XO-IQ - Music's All I Got; XO-IQ - Make it Pop_**

* * *

 _\/_

 _\/_

 _OMsRandomWriter here! I have a special little bonus for those who are reading this; Dobby's Point of View!_

 _\/_

 _\/_

* * *

It was a normal day in Hogwarts' kitchen when Dobby heard a familiar voice call. He straightened the last hanging pot and snapped away, landing in a room that he had never seen before. Were they no longer in Hogwarts? "Dobby," the woman said with a kind, but sad smile.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"We have a very important task for you," the ravenette sighed. "Do you know much of our origins?"

"You were born in England, but was adopted by an American family. When you were eleven, you came to Hogwarts," Dobby informed. "And Mistress Kira joined you."

"That's part of it," the teenager conceded. "You played a bigger part than we realized." The elf tilted his head. "We need you to take this, and read it very carefully..."

* * *

Dobby snuck around the muggle complex, his sharp green eyes darting around before settling on a familiar figure. ' _Mistress Gracelyn!_ ' He thought. A second figure went to join her. ' _Mistress Kira, just like she said._ ' Turning himself invisible, he crept closer and climbed onto the table. Mistress Gracelyn was doing arithmetic homework - he felt confused, that was a sixth year course, so why was she doing it in a muggle school during Pre-Year? - while Mistress Kira was reading a book and smirking slightly.

"Nice read?" Mistress Gracelyn asked without looking up. For a second, he dared to think she was speaking to him.

"Perfect read," Mistress Kira answered. "Do you think Mister Kingjer will let us use his room during lunch?" Mistress Gracelyn shrugged.

"I dunno. Suppose we'll have to ask." she answered before putting the muggle quill to her lips. "What's the answer for fifteen again?"

"Forty-two," Mistress Kira answered. He saw Mistress Gracelyn's lips move in silent laughter as she shook her head. "No, it's negative five,"

"42, honestly," Mistress Gracelyn said. "Not everything can be the meaning of life." Dobby knew the joke well enough, but it still mystified him.

* * *

Dobby could feel their magics stirring as they sang. Quietly, he place a suppression field around them, ensuring that their magic didn't backlash all at once and noticed the Mistress Gracelyn was standing. He stared at her and turn halfway turned around, looking right past him.

"What the...?" she murmured. Mistress Kira paused, and she continued, turning to her. ""Did it feel like something was watching us?

Mistress Kira turned to Mistress Gracelyn, shaking her head. "It _really_ felt like someone was watching us."

"But... our backs were facing the walls; we were looking directly at the doors!How could someone sneak past us?"

I know, which is weird... this feels like one of the stories I read,"

"One of the stories...? Kira, I'd think we both know if something like... like _magic_ existed," Mistress Gracelyn protested.

Mistress Kira grinned and screamed, "Oh my gosh, really?! You thought so too!"

"Wait... what?" Mistress Gracelyn asked.

"If this is magic, then... Oh my gosh, this is like, Fate coming to us! We both thought we heard something behind us, but there isn't anything behind us! Maybe we can ask one of the boys."

"I dunno," Mistress Gracelyn said, skeptically. "From what I've both read and seen, Fate seems like a pretty shitty thing to have at the moment. We _could_ ask the boys."

It was at this did Dobby decide to wipe the Muggles' memories and snap away.

He had a lot of work to do, after all.

* * *

When they stopped, there were several balls of lights floating around the room and three different expressions. Mistress Kira was ecstatic and overjoyed and Mistress Gracelyn was awestruck and terrified, while Dobby himself was filled with joy and apprehension.

That is, of course, when he let a sharp, snap sound out, making them whirl around. He sat on Mistress Gracelyn's headboard, grinning as their jaws dropped, Mistress Kira's in realization and Mistress Gracelyn's in fear. His smile almost faltered as Mistress Gracelyn scrambled away, almost off of her bed. That's when one of Mistress Kira's special books came flying towards him. He merely snapped and it was on Mistress Gracelyn's bed table, with the said girl gawking at him.

"K-Kira, do something!" Mistress Gracelyn hissed.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" Mistress Kira offered.

"Hello. My name is Dobby, Mistress Kira." Dobby replied. That is, of course, when Mistress Gracelyn passed out.

"Grace, oh my gosh! Dobby, get some water and we need a dry towel stat!" Mistress Kira ordered.

Dobby nodded and popped away, returning a minute later with a bowl of water and a dry wash cloth. "Here, Mistress Kira." She was still shocked, but he could see the happiness in her eyes as she poured the water on Mistress Gracelyn's face.

Mistress Gracelyn woke with a sputter and immediately began to wipe off her face. "This has to be a dream," she announced in a rather firm tone.

"It is _so_ not a dream," Mistress Kira argued. "I think this is real."

"B-but..." Dobby saw Mistress Gracelyn look at him. "How? Just... how?"

"Dobby, what exactly is going on?" Mistress Kira asked as well.

"Dobby thought you would ask that," he answered. "Mistress Gracelyn and yous are to save Harry Potter!"

"Did... you just say we, as in Grace and I, are going to save _the HARRY POTTER_?!"

"And just how are we going to save a boy who doesn't even exist? You shouldn't even exist!" Mistress Gracelyn snapped.

Dobby smiled at his Mistress Kira's question. "Yes. Dark things plan to break Harry Potter. Without yous both, he will fall." When he turned to Mistress Gracelyn, his grin turned secretive. "Many things exist that do not, now more than ever."

"Did he just prophesied us?"

"Depends on what year he's from. Harry started, what, 1991? Anything beyond that could just be telling what happened to him," Mistress Gracelyn commented. "I suppose magic isn't suppose to exist here?"

"So you and I should try some magic to see if we actually have magic before we look stupid when we get into their world!"

"Well, there's only one spell I know. You must know _dozens_. Plus there was the lights," Mistress Gracelyn mumbled.

"Yeah," Mistress Kira agreed. "We should try singing again. It seems to like it when we sing, and something happens."

"True," Mistress Gracelyn agreed. "Your lead?"

* * *

Dobby heard Mistress Gracelyn's Parents coming up the stairs and made a slicing noise, trying to silence them without really silencing them.

Mistress Kira noticed. "Hide, now," she ordered. "Grace, sit down on the bed and act natural."

"Wha-?" Mistress Gracelyn stopped and stared at the objects floating around. "Oh no," she moaned.

With that, he once again shifted.

* * *

He could feel Mistress Kira calling for him and shifted into their plane again. "Mistress Kira, Mistress Gracelyn, what may Dobby do for you?"

"Tell us. how are we going to the Harry Potter world?" Mistress Kira asked. The House Elf nodded.

"Dobby has been instructed to take you to diagon Alley at July 31st so that yous could meet Harry Potter and get used to Wizarding Customs."

Mistress Gracelyn rubbed her fingers together on her hand. "Dobby, is is possible for our friends to join us?"

Mistress Kira looked at Dobby with her 'puppy dog eyes', begging for their friends to join.

The elf seem hesitant with his answer. "Dobby must see them,"

Mistress Kira screamed in joy. "Boys, you guys can come in now!"

Grace groaned. "I feel I just got another week for that," she mumbled. "If you know Kira and I names, why don't you know of our friends'?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Dobby," Kira mentioned.

"Dobby is often busy in Hogwarts Kitchens. He always makes time for Mistresses Kira and Gracelyn, but Dobby sometimes forgets that there are others like yous in Hogwarts."

"Ohh," Kira mumbled.

"Well," Gracelyn thought aloud. "The boys are a bit stubborn when it comes to getting help,"

"Well that's true," Kira agreed.

A quick knock on the door and a second later, the ten boys shuffled into the room, the door closing behind a boy he had seen before

"Who, Dobby?" Mistress Gracelyn questioned

"Yeah, which one is it, do you think?" Mistress Kira asked towards Mistress Gracelyn and Dobby. He felt their eyes on him as he sorted though new and familiar bodies before he once again found the two boys he had seen for six long years.

Could...?

Could Dobby really do this?


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

**_Hey guys, OMsRandomWriter here. lizzie and I got to work and brainstorming, so within this chapter, you might end up seeing numbers thrown at you. We get more of Dobby, and a hint on who's coming with our girls to stop the darkness from swallowing Harry whole!_**

' _thought_ '

"Speaking"

" _Spells_ "

"Singing"

" _Spell-Singing_ "

 ** _Please note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with them._**

* * *

July 30th came too soon for Gracelyn's tastes. When she woke up, she felt subdued. Would this be the last time she saw her parents? Her baby brother? She plucked at her bed sheets as her mother came into the room. "Mija," Her mother began. "Why don't you go out with those friends of yours?"

Grace let out a small whimper as her Skype began to chime. "I… don't feel good," she said. "Can't I stay here with you and papa?"

"Mija, you never say that unless something's wrong," her mother said in worry.

"I…" Grace trailed off. "I better answer this," she finally said. Her mother nodded and left the room, allowing her to answer. "Hey Kira, hey guys,"

* * *

Kira was in her room, playing with her computer as she video chatted with one of the boys, attempting to figure out what they should bring and what to do with their parents. "Should we bring our electronics?" Kira asked aloud.

"They'd most likely fry," he said, but nodded anyways. "There's not much we can do as first years, is there?"

"No, because Hogsmeade is third year up," Kira sighed. He nodded, and soon enough, the other boys had been invited to the chat, and Kira brought up Grace's Skype as well. Unlike the other times, it went past the third ring and continued on to the sixth before she picked up in a depressed tone.

With a quick glance at the boys, Kira looked back at Grace. "What's going on?" She asked.

* * *

"I'm fine," Gracelyn said. "It's just… Our last day here. What if… what if we never come back?"

"Oh, right, well, I'm not sure. We have to ask Dobby. Hopefully we get to come back," Kira said.

"Heh, for what it's worth, that little elf can be useful at times," Gracelyn notes, remembering the hushed planning she and Kira had done through the creature.

Kira nodded at her through her computer screen, laughing along how they were planning and what houses they might be in, which brought up the topic of money.

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" Grace asked. "It's not like they'll take credit cards,"

"Oh yeah... maybe we can search and see if they have an area that they can exchange American money? Because I don't think they will accept American money," Kira said typing as she goes trying to figure out how England money exchange works.

"If we convert dollars into pounds, and then pounds into galleons..." Grace trailed off. "Either way, we'd never get enough for the four of us to get supplies..."

"Ugh that's true darn we are gonna have to find jobs even though we are just kids. Maybe we can babysit or try to get an offer sponsorship for our muggle sports. It might help the expenses..." Kira thought out loud.

"I doubt people will want to hire a 4 11 year olds, even in the Wizarding world," Grace added. "And a sponsor could take months..."

"That's true. We gotta find a way to pay our expenses," Kira added. "We won't survive for 7 years without help."

"I know... Hey, you remember what I said earlier? About a certain helpful being?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot we can call Dobby and ask him! DUH!" Kira smacked her head for it.

Grace chuckle slightly. "Dobby, can you come here for a second?"

There was a snap and a second later, her screen turned to static.

Kira heard the white noise sound as well as the call dropped sound before looking at her screen. It was static as well.

"Dobby, what happened?!" Gracelyn demanded.

"What happened Dobby?" Kira muttered as she closed the app and then relaunched it.

"Dobby did not know his magicks affected muggle technology as a wizards does,"

"Wait, your magic! That's what caused my phone to do this!" Gracelyn remembered. "Crap, it's going to be like this for seven plus years?" Dobby disappeared with a snap, and her phone cleared up enough to answer the call. "Magic fries muggle technology."

"Aww man, we have to survive without our muggle electronics? Maybe we can figure out something later or ask Dumbledore..."

"Maybe he can help...? It took Arthur a while with those radios, and our phones would be top of the line back then,"

"That's true and then maybe we can bring our laptops and other electronics so we can keep contact even though we will be in different houses. It will be a bit different and we'll have to do it secretly though" Kira said.

"Heh, true, especially our laptops when and if he can help us." Gracelyn agreed. "I wish I could call Dobby without my phone dying. He disappeared as soon as he explained what happened,"

"Yeah I know same with my phone and my iPod! Gahh, I don't know how I will survive without our music" Kira said.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time writing," Grace joked. "I'll talk to Dobby when we end the call. Hopefully whoever sent him sent him thinking about our issues,"

Kira chuckled and joked "Yeah I think our hands will fall off for writing a lot of pages. Should we get together and call Dobby with or without the boys?" Kira questioned.

"With," she answered. "They were pretty freaked out the last time they saw him, so we have to get them used to him."

"That's true and we have to let Dobby explain to them anyways." Kira answered

"Heh, that'll be fun," Grace mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, oh, we should probably show the boys how we figured out we had magic?" Kira asked hopefully

"I'd like that," Grace replied with a small smile.

"Well, let's get together with the boys before we call Dobby again - and make sure our electronics is off that time so it won't be fried! I hope and see if the boys can sing along."

Grace nodded and close her side of the call before getting up and changing into her clothes. As she walked outside of her house and down the block, she sent a text saying 'meet prk' before turning her phone off.

Kira told the boys to come to the park by text and got ready told her parents she's going to the park by Grace's place.

Grace found a nice secluded spot and sat on one of the stumps, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Hopefully Kira and the boys could find her.

Kira and the boys were in the park found Grace near the small section of woods beside the park, out of sight of the playground and streets.

"Hey everyone," Gracelyn said softly. "You ready?"

"Hey Grace. Yes, we're ready." Kira and the boys nodded.

Grace nodded. "Dobby?" She called. "We have our electronics turned off now,"

"Yeah, and hopefully not to be fried like last time," Kira mumbled behind one of the boys

Dobby appeared in a crack and bowed. "Mistress Gracelyn, Mistress Kira! What may Dobby help you with today?"

"Dobby these are the boys hopefully you can explain to them what's going on"Kira said.

"And answer our questions about tomorrow," Grace added.

"Oh yea right tomorrow as well Dobby" Kira added too.

Dobby nodded. "Mistress Kira and Mistress Gracelyn are to go to Hogwarts and befriend Harry Potter. He is in a constant danger of falling to Dark Magic, and only they can save him,"

The boys just stared at him with their mouths and eyes wide open.

"Close your mouths so bugs don't fly in. We've known about this ever since you guys heard Kira and I scream when we were in my room those months ago," Grace sighed. "Dobby, about tomorrow..."

"Haha yeah it was a big surprise for us now you guys get to find out yourselves that we are not joking and Dobby, about tomorrow..."Kira chuckled looking at the boys.

"Dobby, how are we going to pay for supplies? And tuition! We can't find that money in that amount of time!" Grace said.

"Yeah how are we going to get that kind of cash Dobby" Kira said.

"Dobby has been told of this issue," the house elf said. "Dobby has been sent with funds from his other master to aid Mistress Kira and Mistress Gracelyn,"

"Really, who sent you to provide all of us for the funds?" Kira asked

"Dobby was told not to tell," he replied. "That bad things would happen if Dobby told,"

"Oh" Kira sighed sadly.

"Well, I don't think either Kira or I would tell you that," Gracelyn mumbled. "So I guess we don't have to worry about expenses then, huh?" She asked to the other three who were going.

"Yeah it looks like it" Kira chuckled a bit

"How..." Grace dropped off and shook her head. "This is insane. A few months ago, we were just total strangers. Now we're friends with special talents and tomorrow, four of us will be in a completely different dimension from August to June..."

"That's so true, this is weird usually it's just me and the boys, and we just thought it was just us with special talents now we have you as a part of our group we can be together forever as best friends" Kira said to Grace.

Gracelyn smiled softly. "I'd like that," she replied. "Are we going to spend the rest of our last day here together, or with our families one last time?" She paused and looked at Dobby. "How *are* we going there, anyways?"

"Yeah I was wondering the same along with the boys" Kira said

"Yous will wake in Privet Drive in a shared house. Glamores and wards will be around so that it looks as if yous are not alone," Dobby said.

"Oh, and where are we gonna live and who's going to be our guardian till we are old enough?" Kira asked

Dobby nodded awkwardly. "Dobby has the title for Number 5," he said. "Dobby's Master said he would watch you for as long as you wished to stay in our world,"

"Wow" Kira said out loud.

"So we'll be neighbors to Harry?" Grace said. "And a mystery man who knows who we are will watch over us yet won't actually live with us... That doesn't sound stalker-ish at all."

"Yeah, how is that going to work?!" Kira questioned.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby cannot say as he does not know. Master is a kind man, and he protects Mistress Kira and Mistress Gracelyn," he said confidently, for the man was far different than his previous Master.

"Alright then," Kira said.

Grace was doubtful, but nodded as well before realizing something. "Harry won't be in Privet when we get there!" She gasped. "He'll be in that shack in the middle of that sea!"

"Oh my gosh, how are we gonna meet Harry if he will be in the shack in the middle of the sea?!" Kira exclaimed.

Gracelyn thought carefully. "Diagon Alley? I mean, that's if we manage to get there before lunch,"

"Yeah and before they get to Gringotts as well" Kira thought.

"Hmm, maybe not before," Grace told her. "What if Hagrid tells him to stay away from us? Or that we were just some crazy fans of his?"

"Oh yea, should we let Hagrid know about all of us?" Kira questioned Dobby and Grace.

Dobby pulled on his ears lightly. "Dobby does not know! Mister Hagrid knows yous friends with Harry Potter, but Dobby does not know when yous meet!"

Grace put her hands up passively. "Dobby," she said in her best soothing tone. "Dobby, it's okay. We'll think of something, right guys?"

"Yeah we can think of something hopefully" Kira said nodded to Grace thoughtfully.

"Madame Malkins! Maybe we can even sway Malfoy to join us," Gracelyn hummed.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Madame Malkins that will work and that's where everybody goes!" Kira smacked her head for not thinking of it sooner.

"Hey, no need for smacking just yet," Grace joked. "We'd need our money," she added. "Unless our new Kind Man already has the money ready,"

"Yeah we don't have that kind of cash on all of us for the moment" Kira also added

"So now that that's out of the way..." Grace sighed. "Are we going to say goodbye to our parents?"

"Yeah... We probably should also make sure we have every electronic we own in our bags because we gotta somehow get Dumbledore get it to work around. We need our music." Kira said

"Maybe tinfoil so the magic doesn't make it explode?" Grace questioned. "We do need to work on our songs.."

"Yeah, at least something so we can work on being famous there." Kira suggested.

Grace nodded and dismissed Dobby before pulling out her phone and turning it back on. "We don't have that many views," she started. "But we got someone's attention,"

Kira turned her phone on as well after the other girl had motioned her to.

"The guy's account is decent; 200,000 subscribers and he's verified," she said as she scrolled down the channel. "He has music and political videos posted. Says he's interested in partnering with us,"

"Well, let's meet him then!" Kira screamed happily.

"Ah, not so fast," Grace tutted. "He's located in Great Britain; London to be exact. Need I remind you where we're going tomorrow?"

"Oh yea, oh man, how are we gonna do this then?" Kira questioned. "Should we try video chatting then?" Kira questioned

Gracelyn sighed. "I don't know. I mean, his account is good and all, but there's also a time difference and we don't even know if he has Skype or FaceTime. I suppose we could send a quick email, but there's a chance we won't get it in time,"

"That's true, maybe we can call Dobby again to find out this situation?" Kira questioned

"No, he's a muggle and from our world. Dobby wouldn't have a clue as to what to do," she said. "You saw him when we asked about Hagrid. I think either a reply comment or an email is the safest route."

"That's true. Well we can figure that out later; maybe he might be in Harry Potter world probably?" Kira thought

Gracelyn shrugged. "Who knows? We're going 25 years into the past with this one Kira. He might not even be out of elementary yet,"

"Yeah, well, we can try something once we get there." Kira said.

* * *

Gracelyn quietly set the table, making her parents look at each other in concern. "Mija, darling, is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

Gracelyn jumped and looked up uneasily. "Huh? Oh, um... I... I don't know how to start," she mumbled.

Jonathan and their parents sat her down and sat either beside or across from her. "Honey," her father said. "What is it? Nobody threatened you, did they?"

Grace shook her head. "No, uh, no. It's not *that* type of thing. It's kinda good, actually,"

"Well," Jonathan said. "What is it?"

"Jonathan!" Their mother protested.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Well..." Grace sighed. "There's this guy, Adam Banks," her father looked impressed at the name while her mother scowled. "He's offered Kira, the boys and I a record deal..."

"Honey, that's amazing!" Her father exclaimed.

"Markus!" Her mother sighed.

"Adam Banks, Veronica! Adam. Banks! Our darling girl is going to be a star!"

"Heh," Gracelyn giggled at her parents fond bickering and saw her brother looking at his lap with a dark look. "Hey, squirt, what's with the long face?"

"Why does everything good happen to you?" Jonathan said, looking at her with teary eyes. Grace felt her heart break and bit her lip. What could she do; break her word? Tell him what she swore to never tell her parents? No...

"Hey, don't think about that," Grace said, smiling sadly. "Maybe something will happen tomorrow, and maybe you'll think it's absolutely wonderful," she pulled him into a one sided hug. "You'll never know,"

Jon looked at his sister in confusion, but the worry was there. "Grace, what do you mean...?"

"So, Gracelyn, how does it feel to know one of the richest men in the world?" Her father joked, pulling her from her conversation with her brother.

"Oh, well, like I know another person, I guess," Grace hedged. "I mean, he seemed okay from the email we got,"

* * *

"Hey mom... I got something to tell you and the whole family." Kira said while helping with dinner.

Mother looked at Kira and sighed "Alright let's get everybody rounded up and you can tell us what's going on honey." Kira's mother said

Kira called everybody down, her little sister and her 3 older brothers helping setting the table while her father just gotten home from work

Kira's mother and father sat down at the table looking at Kira wondering what's going on. "Hem, hem," Kira said looking at her family. "I've got something to say"

Kira sighed and run her hands through her head. " I um just found out with Grace a few hours ago… A man with a big record company offered us a deal,"

Kira's brothers looked so happy for her and her little sister was shocked how talented her older sister is.

"Kira..." Her oldest brother, James, looked at her. "Congratulations on getting a record deal. I know you guys will do great, but umm..." He looked sad along with Josh, Dylan and her little sister Kristy

Kira sighed and was wondering if her siblings maybe have a bit of magic in them because they can come with but if she's the only one till her little sister Kristy gets older she might be able to have magic... "Hey, boys, don't worry even though I just gotten a really good thing that happen to me and my friends it's going to be the same with you and Kristy. Besides mom and dad became successful in their careers,"

Kristy and her brothers looked confused but the worry was there as well. "Kira what do u mean sis..."

"You guys, I just gave a call to Adam Banks and he will be here tomorrow so you can meet him properly." Her father said and looking at her mother. "Also, he just gotten your email and he be delighted too. Especially since he knows me and your mother already,"

"Honey, it's so great that now you know one of the richest men in the 's actually who I work for." Her father said. "How did he seem like to you?"

"Well he seemed okay from the email we gotten from him" Kira still was confused.

* * *

Something was… off. Were her sheets always this soft? Did they always smell like lavender? No… usually it was the heap detergent smell her mother always got, which made her sheets rough and itchy. Popping an eye open, she couldn't find it in her to be as shocked as she really should've been. Yes, it was there, but really, she was too comfortable to care.

Something was very off… her sheets were actually soft and smelt of strawberries…? And her bed! It was so comfortable, and not hard and firm like the one her parents had gotten her. She was still tired though, but she opened an eye to take a peek and went back to sleep.

Reluctantly, Grace sat up and wrapped her comforter around her. Noticing that she was on some soft or bunk bed style desk with a drawer staircase leading down to the floor. She noticed another bunkbed of a relatively similar style and familiar hair on the pillow. "Kira?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Kira rolled over when she heard Grace's voice and woke up, noticing she was on a bunk bed with a stylish desk with a drawer staircase leading down to the floor across from Grace.

"Mhm, I don't think we're in our world anymore…" Grace mumbled, scooting down the stairs as to not fall. The room was bigger than what she would've thought it been before she chuckled suddenly. "Magic," she muttered.

Kira looked around the room with wide, awake eyes and went down her own stairs. As she took in the room size, she nodded. "Wow, hmm… we are definitely not in our world anymore," she agreed.

"Heh, what time is it?" Grace asked as she yawned. "Can we even get Jet Lag? Cause that's how I'm feeling right now." she went over to the calendar, which happened to be a wizarding one of a team of horses running around a field. "So cool," she whispered.

Kira tried to find her phone to look at the time, but she was still a bit Jet Lagged on whatever they traveled on, but when she looked up - 'woah' she thought as she looked at her own calendar, which was also a wizarding one, but of a beach and dolphins.

Grace poked her laptop, which was already unpacked and on her desk before noticing just about everything she had hastily packed was put somewhere in the room, almost as if she did it, thought she had no recollection of it. "I wonder if Chase and Alex are up yet?"

Kira looked at her own desk, and sure enough, her laptop sat, plugged in and waiting for her to get on. "Wow, yeah… I wonder if they are up."

Grace walked to the door, the forest green comforter still around her shoulders as she reached out and turned the knob, revealing a plain, beige wall on the other side. She peeked her head out. "Looks normal enough," she said.

Kira was right behind her with her ocean blue blanket as she wandered out into the hall.

"Um, well, that door," she motioned to the one to their left, which was right of the staircase. "Looks like the master bedroom door, so maybe…" she hesitated as she looked at the other three doors. "Which one do you think…?"

"Hmmm… maybe we should see if the boys are in one of those three rooms?" Kira had an evil look she would normally get when she would grab a prank waterballoon.

Grace smirked evilly and went to the doors opposite to the master bedroom, figuring the bathroom would be in between their rooms, and carefully opened the door enough for them to see through it. "Lookie, lookie," she said.

"I see at least two boys who aren't getting up yet," Kira sang as well.

"Oh, what a shame it would be," Grace continued. Four balloons appeared in front of them, as if the magic in the house knew what they were planning.

Kira looked at Grace, with a knowing look to throw the balloons in five seconds.

"IF THEY GOT SOAKED!" Grace finished as they hit the five second mark, releasing one of her balloons, which hit Alex straight in the gut.

Kira threw one at Chase, but instead of landing on his gut, it landed right on his head.

Grace giggled and turned to Kira with an evil look in her eye. Quick as lightning, she splattered the second balloon on Kira's back, soaking the comforter.

"Eeeeep!" Kira screamed and threw her other at Grace as the girl turned to run out the room, catching her back and soaking her own comforter.

Grace squealed and began laughing as she turned around and saw Alex's disgruntled face glaring at her.

Kira began to laugh as well as she turned o see Chase glaring at her, his eyes gaining an evil look as an idea came to his head.

Alex glanced at Chase, wondering what their best course of action would be.

Kira squealed and whispered to Grace, "Duck and cover!"

Grace went wide eyed and ducked through the doorway, sliding down the banister in an attempt to go down the stairs faster.

Kira was right behind her, sliding down, trying to go as fast as humanly possible.

Grace landed and tore through the living room, skidding to a stop suddenly as the front door rattled open, causing a chime to sound through the house.

Kira as on the floor, not having landed on her feet, when she heard the door open. Getting up, she went to go stand close to Grace, her eyes wide.

Grace saw his hand before the door opened wide enough for the morning sun to hit his face to reveal…

Kira was scared, but scooted closer to Grace just as the boys came down and stood protectively in front of the girls from whoever this new guy was.

"Ah, nice to see you're all up from the event last night!" a crisp, English voice said as he removed his hat to show graying brown hair and kind green eyes. "Is it just you four then?"

Kira looked between Grace and the stranger. ' _Who is he?_ ' she thought. ' _Could he… could he be that Banks guy?_ '

"You…" Grace trailed off before clearing her throat. "You're Adam Banks… but this is… this is a magical house. We were the only mages in our world!"

Kira looked at him with still wide eyes before talking. "Woah, so you're magical as well?! How cool is that!"

Adam chuckled. "It's almost more trouble than it's worth with what I've been through." he motioned for them to sit down in the living room.

Kira looked at Grace, Alex and Chase before they shuffled over to the couch, squeezing together.

Grace sat in between Alex and Kira before speaking. "So the whole email thing from yesterday…?"

Kira frowned. "Yeah, the email thing… My parents told me they worked for you," said said in utter confusion.

"Well, I did just hire a Mister White a few months back," Adam said with a smile. "I sent the email in hopes to contact you before you came here. I thought your whole group was gong to come though…?"

Kira had a surprised look. "Well, we think they will be coming sometime tomorrow…" she said, trailing off.

"Hmm, so I need to add eight more beds then?" He asked.

Kira looked at Grace and the boys with them. "Yes, I think that will help… they're probably going to be here tonight," she commented.

"Hey," Grace said suddenly. "Aren't the Dursleys supposed to be here soon? While Harry is in Diagon?"

"Oh, right, especially since we have to meet Harry here soon. We gotta get ready to go to Diagon Alley!" Kira gasped.

Adam chuckled. "And after that, we're going to get you more clothes. You didn't bring much, and England's weather is far different than America's."

Grace gave her friend a wary look as the man chuckled. "Not too differently," he advised.

"Well… alright, but this can be our new look when we go to Hogwarts!" Kira told them excitedly.

Grace smiled, still uneasy. "As long as it can grow back by the time we go back to our world.." she trailed off and looked at Adam. "We are going back, right?" Kira nodded in agreement, leaning forward for an answer.

"I won't keep you here against your will… though I doubt your parents will listen if you go back," he told them.

"Well… we can try, at least…?" Kira questioned.

Adam nodded. "No matter what, unless specified otherwise, you will always come back on July 31st."

"Alright, that sounds a bit better. I would like to see my brothers since my sister will hopefully be joining us next year," Kira said in relief.

Grace grimaced. "I'd kill to keep Jon away from this world. We're going to be, like, Undersiables No. 2 and 3 if word gets out that we know what might happen," she groaned.

"Oh, man, I don't want Kristy in danger… I wonder if there's a way they can change their last names so that they won't be targeted during our 7th year…" Kira wondered aloud.

"Well…" Adam said, appearing a few years older. "There is a way. Two, in fact."

"Which are?" Kira asked, looking at him curiously.

"Blood adoption," Grace whispered before speaking up. "Blood adoption, right? Take a vial of the adoptive parents's blood and mix it with a potion that the adoptee drinks?"

Adam nodded once more. "Only the Goblins of Gringotts do those rituals now," he said gravely.

Kira was shocked and had totally forgotten about that option. "And the other?" she asked.

"The other," Adam continued. "Is to see if you have any claims of lord or ladyship on the Old Houses."

"Lord or Ladyship on the Old Houses… like which ones?" Kira asked.

"Many houses who both opposed and stood with Voldemort were eradicated in the last Wizarding World. Some are the Silverhands, Grays, Kalhegs, Whites and so on," he explained. "Others went dry after too much in breeding and produced Squibs, whom were tossed into the muggle world."

"So… you mean, my family could be a part of a wizarding family?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"It's possible," he said. "But the last known White was born around the same time as me, and disappeared a few weeks after their birth, leaving a heartbroken mother and elder brother, who later turned out to be a Squib." he paused. "There's also the matter of the fact that children were literally stolen from their cradles back then."

"So, you mean, my dad might be the one who is a Squib and my uncle is the one who disappeared?!" Kira murmured in shock.

"We can't be sure if we don't get going," Adam scolded.

Grace let out a small, amused noise and stood, running up the stairs to find an appropriate outfit.

"Eep! I'm getting ready now! I don't know about you guys, but I want to look at least presentable when I meet them," Kira ran upstairs with Grace and they both turned to their wardrobe.

The boys just stared at where their friends had once sat before they began to chuckle. "Girls are weird," Chase commented.

"Especially on clothes," Alex added before they too got up and got ready.

Grace, meanwhile, settled on a lacy green tank top and black jean shorts covered with a short sleeved jean jacket and a pair of brown, leather sandals. She turned to Kira and did a 360/ "Well?" she asked.

"Wow," Kira said in shock. "You look amazing!" She was wearing her own outfit, which consisted of a black-on-white plaid skirt, a blue-black-white zigzag styled sweater, royal blue leggings, a blue beanie hat and black, leather heeled-boots. She herself did a 360. "How's this?" she asked.

"Wow, that looks so good on you!" Grace said with a smile. "I doubt we'll be able to take our phones," she added sadly.

"I wonder if Adam was able to fix it so that they can work around magic," Kira thought aloud.

"We'll just have to ask. Besides, things like that doesn't happen until around March of 1996," Grace twisted her mouth in dissatisfaction. "We should get down there."

"That's true. Maybe he invented it and it's just not out there yet?" Kira thought as they went out the front door.

The seemingly normal group of five piled into a grey van, which pulled out into the street, quickly lost within the ever similar houses.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 3: Goodbye_**

 _ **Word Count:** 5,195_

 _ **Main Character(s):** Kira White, Gracelyn Farkes, Alex, Chase_

 _ **Sub Character(s):** The Boys, Mr.  & Mrs. Farkes, Mr. & Mrs. White, Jonathan Farkes, Kristy White, Adam Banks_


	4. Diagon Alley

_this is an A/N from lizziestrong and OMsRandomWriter how we thank -Mist for reviewing and Pm both of us. Also I am feeling better from this flu that's been going around I just have a slight cold still but not as bad as before. But I thank you for reviewing._

 _We don't own anything except our characters OC's J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but we just own the plot. **This is about great friends who time travelled from year 2016 to 1991**. Enjoy! Also all the songs are from Nickelodeon called make it pop tv series. _

**' _thoughts_ '**

 **"Speaking"**

 **" _Spells_ "**

 **" Singing"**

 **" _Spell-Singing_ "**

 _ **Please note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with them.**_

* * *

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Urgh, that poem still freaks me out a bit," Kira whispered to their group as they began to walk inside Gringotts.

"Gracelyn nodded and scooted closer to Kira as she tilted her head at the Goblin Guards. "I read somewhere that we have to be both polite, but firm. Trusting, but unwilling," she whispered to the other 11 year olds. "Otherwise they'd think you're unable to do business properly."

"I think we can do that. We just have to stay together and be next to Adam and let him speak for us," Kira nodded and continued to whisper to them.

"Heh, but what about when we're getting our genetics tested? We're gonna have to address them directly," Grace mumbled, but stood straighter as they came closer to the end of the rows of Goblins.

"Oh, right… well, we can think of something once we get there," Kira mumbled, holding Chase's hand as the feeling she got made her uneasy."

Adam got to the podium and spoke clearly. "I am here to speak to Blood Lieniager Rogori."

Kira looked at Adam, but stayed behind Grace too, seeing as the ravenette was the smallest of the group.

The Goblin barred his teeth, but motioned for another one standing behind him. "Take Lord Banks to Rogori," he stated. Adam bowed and placed a hand on Chase's and Grace's shoulders as if to guide them.

Kira and Alex were right behind him, Kira's grip turning death-like as she was growing more scared of the bank. They were lead down halls and halls before stopping at one door, where the Goblin pulled down his clawed finger against the lock and the door popped open. Grace kept an eye on Adam and did her best to copy his movements as he stiffly bowed to the Goblin before entering the room, leaving them to chase after him. The group quickly walked in after him.

The room itself was relatively normal, bar the Goblin who was sitting at the desk. "Lord Banks," he said. "Who might these younglings be?"

Kira and Chase stayed behind Grace and Alex as Adam smiled. "Heh, don't worry Children. Rogori is one of the more understanding Goblins here at Gringotts." Adam chuckled after seeing their frightened face. "Come on, don't be shy."

Kira looked at Grace, unsure of what to say. She'd probably get tongue-tied when she would try to speak. Gracelyn bit her lip before hesitantly stepping forward. "M-My name is Gracelyn Farkes. This is Alexandor Neria," she looked at Kira, motioning for her to speak up. "Come on you silly Gryffindor," she teased.

Kira glared at Grace for the teasing, but looked at Rogori. "My name is Kira White, and this is Chase Grey," she then turned back to Gracelyn. "I'll have you know I'm a Ravenclaw! … or at least going to be one," she shot back.

Grace chuckled, but wiped it off as she turned to the Goblin, who had his own small, odd smile. "We're here to see if we have any claims to Lord or Ladyship," she said.

"Yeah, what she said," Kira sniggered.

"Kira!" Grace muttered whilst Adam and Rogori laughed.

"What?! You're the one who's gonna be in Gryffindor, not me! I'm supposed to be the smart one, not the brave one." Kira muttered back.

"Ah, to see fresh eyes in this old world," the Goblin said with a quark of his mouth. "Let me see… ah, yes, here we are," he pulled out a piece of parchment and what Gracelyn knew to be a Blood Quill, which made her feel sick instantly. Kira saw the Quill as well and paled far more.

"Right then," Adam said cheerfully. "Who first?"

They all stared at one another before Kira giggled. "Chase can go first!" she said, pushing him forward. Grace managed a small laugh pass her anxiety as the blond glared at them both. Kira was still giggling as the process started.

The blond wrote down _Chase Grey_ with a shaky hand and set the Blood Quill down. There, under his name, two other names appeared. _Evelyn Grey née Harks_ and _Jacob Grey_. The boy blinked and let Adam lead him back in shock. Kira went next and wrote _Kira White_ , to which _Mary White née Jenkins_ and _Alan White_ appeared. Alex took the Quill from Kira and did his best not to misspell anything. _Alexandor Neria_ joined _Kira White_ and _Chase Grey_ and the names _Caey Neria née Robinson_ and _George Neria_ joined as well. Finally, Gracelyn took up the quill and wrote down _Gracelyn Farkes_. She wasn't shocked to see _Veronica Farkes née Wilison_ , but it was the second name that got her. And then the third. _Regulus Black_ stood tall and pround under the title of "Sire" while _Markus Farkes_ stood as "Adoptive Sire".

The room spun as Gracelyn hunched over the parchment, unable to do much other than to gap at it like a fish out of water. She was a Black Daughter. A Black. A. _Black_. Not only that, but _Regulus Black's daughter_! The man never lived long enough to have a child! … right? Kira began to walk towards Grace, worried for her friend. "I… does this paper ever lie?" she asked Rogori.

"Grace," Kira said in a worried tone. "Grace, what's going on?"

"T-there's no where I… there's no way I am _HIS_ daughter!" She exclaimed. "This _has_ to be a mistake!"

"Grace!" Kira barked, moving her out of the way and catching the names on the paper. She paled and closed her eyes.

"This is your own blood," Rogori stated. "It does not lie. I… am sorry if the results aren't as you expected."

Kira herself was in shock, for under her father's name, and Regulus's name as well, it had begun to state any siblings, both of them had the other's name as well as _Sirius Black_.

Grace saw this and took a deep breath. "I knew I wasn't Markus's daughter. I knew mother and I were from England. But here? And wasn't he…?" she trailed off and shook her head. "Looks like we're cousins, Kira," she joked weakly.

Kira, still shocked, looked ready to faint, prompting Chase to stand behind her and gently hold her up until it wore off, to where she was able to realize she was happy, seeing as her best friend was now her cousin.

Grace smiled meekly and turned to the papers. "The lord/ladyship titles are showing," she noted as they came in order of who wrote their names first." Under the list of those related to Chase, the Lord claims only showed two: _Ancient House of Malcolmson by conquest_ and _Most Noble and Ancient House of Grey by inheritance_. The boy nodded, a little shocked, but pleased by the reveal. Kira's came next. _Most Noble and Ancient House of White by Inheritance_ with _Noble House of Romanov_ and _Noble and Ancient House of Greene_ being _by Conquest_.

"Heh, we're related and rival of rival Ladyships, but we're still best friends," Kira said with a grin.

"We don't know if I was named or not," Grace pointed out. "Even if I was, nothing is going to stop our friendship." Alex came next. _Noble House of Evan by inheritance_ and _Ancient House of DeCrois by Conquest_ popped up. "Heh, at least it's a Noble house?" she offered.

"My conquested house is better than my inheritance house," Alex pointed out. "Hey, it's your turn,"

Gracelyn looked back at the paper. _Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by inheritance_ came and a second later, _Noble and Ancient House of Leibenguth_ and _Ancient House of Farrel_. "Leibenguth, I know that name," Gracelyn said softly. "An american family, one of my old friends, she was a descendant of a man who was knighted before coming to America in, like, the early 1700s."

"Funny how the world works," Adam said softly. "Rogori, shall we proceed?" The Goblin nodded and pulled out a stack of paperwork that made them all want to groan. Gracelyn knew there was a reason why she was dreading the possible inheritance for more than one reason.

* * *

Once the paperwork was all finished, they quickly found themselves walking into Madam Malkin's. "Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes and More!" the woman said from behind the curtain as the door closed with a chime. She emerged and the girls realized she was the shop owner. "Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.

"They'll need more than just that, Madam," Adam said from where he stood beside the counter. "They've been discovered to be heirs to influential houses. While they won't be in the Wizengamot until their Inheritance Magicks come to and settle, Lord and Lady robes will still be needed, as well as Day, Dress and, of course, School Robes."

"I see. To which Houses have they claimed?" the witch asked.

Adam motioned to each of them as he spoke their names. "Alex is now Lord Evan. Kira is Lady White, Chase Lord Grey and," he finally motioned to Gracelyn. "Gracelyn is Lady Black,"

"I didn't know Sirius had a daughter," Madam Malkin said. Gracelyn grimaced.

"Sirius and any children he might have were disowned," she said. "But Regulus and his children were named heir."

The witch nodded. "Standard House Black robes then?" the woman flicked her wand to show the current House Colors, making them all shake their heads.

"Is… It possible to change the colors?" Kira asked.

"Does Lady Black wish them changed?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes!" Gracelyn immediately jumped on the idea. "Yes, I'd like to change those colors!" She said, scrunching her nose. 'They look horrid," Madam Malkin chuckled and nodded."Walburga Black, the last Lady Black, stated these colors shortly after her husband, Orion, passed," she explained. "I can request a color change, should other Houses of or above the power of that House agree,"

Time passed more quickly than it had at Gringotts when Grace had heard the door chime. "Ah, Lord and Heir Malfoy! Here for Hogwarts robes?" Madam Malkin asked, not even looking up from where she was doing Chase's own school robes."

Kira looked at Grace and walked out to get hers adjusted for a bit. Grace stayed where she was sitting, not having been able to stand for that long. ' _Malfoy?_ ' She thought silently. ' _Wasn't he the original Black Heir? Oh no, don't let him look at me!_ '

Kira, meanwhile, was going to address Madam Malkin for an adjustment when Malfoy started walking towards them and squeaked before ducking back behind the curtains where Grace said. The said girl looked up when Kira entered, wide eyed, and stood up quickly.

"He's coming this way, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kira answered, a worried look crossing her face.

Grace paled and swallowed thickly. "He was the original Heir, Kira. And our cousin! What if he-?" What she was going to say next was broken off by the sound of curtains opening even more to reveal a familiar face with a scowl painted on it.

Kira squeaked and jumped back, racing over to Chase, leaving Grace to fend off from their annoyed cousin.

The boy sneered at the way the brunette ran and then turned to the ravenette. "What's her issue?" he asked in a haughty tone.

"She forgot to tell Lord Grey something," Gracelyn lied smoothly, glaring at her best friend. Kira saw her glaring and let out a weak chuckle, still looking frightened.

"Hmph," Draco sighed through his nose. "Heir Malfoy," he said, extending his hand. The girl looked at him hesitantly. Urgh, already she had heard of the family in a bad light. He'll never make new allies like this! He struggled a smile to cover his sneer.

Kira wondered why Grace hadn't followed her away from Malfoy. Gracelyn only glanced between her and Malfoy.

Hesitantly, the girl grasped his hand. "H-Heiress Black. I've only recently discovered of my father's true identity." she said. Kira, Chase and Alex came over around that time.

Draco's eyes narrowed and quickly retracted his hand. "You were the one who had more claim to Heir than me?!" He demanded.

Grace swallowed once more. "Yes," she answered, her voice only shaking slightly. "My father, my true father, died before I was born, and my mother is… gone. I didn't learn of this until I did a Lineage test today. Kira walked behind Grace and touched her arm for support.

Draco thought carefully. If they all just found out they were Heirs, then they could be easily used.\\. A group of powerful, easily used allies was any Lord's dream. "I see. You're my cousin, then?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Kira coughed. "We both are, actually." Grace looked beside her to see that Kira and Chase were holding hands, a sign that Kira was scared.

Draco looked at the brunette again and then turned to the blond whose hand she was holding. Were they betrothed? Hmm… if so, this might be an issue. "I see. Heir Malfoy," he didn't extend a hand, as hers was occupied.

Kira giggled. "No, apparently my family is related to the Blacks." She then smiled. "Kira White, Lady of Most Noble and Ancient House of White.

Gracelyn let out a small chuckle that could've been a whimper. "And this is Lord Grey and Lord Evan," she leaned over to Kira's ear. "You don't say your first name at formal or first introductions unless you're in a courtroom," she whispered. "But this might help us get Draco as an acquaintance for now."

"Whoops," Kira whispered. "Well, that's the Ravenclaw for ya," she giggled.

Grace smirked. "Does that make you a Hufflepuff now, doesn't it?" she shot back before clearing her throat. "Lady White is correct. Me and her are cousins as you and I."

' _Wow, I wonder if I can prank Malfoy here to know not to mess with me and my friends,_ ' Kira thought with a rather evil idea.

Draco bowed his head once, already thinking of his plan. Make an alliance with them, obviously, as they didn't seem to know their customs, and possibly make them Dark, if not keep them Neutral. "I see. What houses do you believe you will be in?"

Kira looked at Grace, attempting not to sneer at the disgust in his tone. Gracelyn kept her own smile neutral. "Well, we don't really know until we get sorted, do we?" She kept her smile tight. "I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I suppose Gryffindor or Slytherin wouldn't be too bad either. It all depends on the housemates, after all."

Kira wanted to punch him as he was still sneering and smirking through Gracelyn's answer. ' _Something really nasty,_ ' she decided.

Alex was only just able to keep a calm look. ' _This is Kira's and Gracelyn's cousin_ ,' he reasoned. ' _No need to get violent._ ' He felt Kira grab his hand as if to hold herself back. Chase saw how Kira and Alex wanted to punch Malfoy, so unknowingly, he decided to do something as well, but it would only be at Hogwarts.

Draco met their words, or lack of them, with a snort. "I'm going to be in Slytherin," he bragged. "It's far better than _Hufflepuff_ ," he said the House name like a curse.

"At least we Ravenclaw are smarter than Slytherin!" Kira shot back with a smirk, the urge to hid him still fierce.

"Come off Kira!" Gracelyn laughed. "That's such a Gryffindor thing to say! We all know I'm more likely to get into Ravenclaw." Kira glared at Grace, half wishing to strangle her, but couldn't as Alex and Chase were still holding her hands. Gracely smiled warmly, hoping she knew she was joking. She was the most likely to end up in Hufflepuff with Kira being in Ravenclaw, but there was a 25% chance to get each house. "Heir Malfoy, are you getting Heir Robes as well as school robes?"

Kira finally calmed down and stared at the wall beyond Draco, not saying anything so she didn't end up strangling someone. The said boy smirked. "Yes. I am to assume you are getting Heir robes as well?"

Alex shot his own smirk back. "You assume wrong. We were signed as Lords and Ladies shortly before coming here," he informed the blond smugly. Kira chuckled.

Draco blinked once… twice… on the third time, it sunk in. "You're the youngest Lords in British Wizengamot history!" he proclaimed. "Do you have your Inheritance yet?!"

"Hem hem," Kira said while clearing her throat. "Well, maybe we have, Heir Malfoy."

Gracelyn shot Kira a look. Did she not read anything Gracelyn had dug up off Pottermore those months they had prepared?! "No, Heir Malfoy, and we doubt we will get Inheritance until our magicks even out," she said smoothly. It was around that time Madam Malkin came back into the room.

"Whoops," Kira whispered.

Madam Malkin had them shuffle into a line, and as the four were almost done, she began to work on Malfoy. Gracelyn stood, staring off at the wall with a stony look on her face. Kira had tried to find something else to pass time and saw a muggle magazine of hair styling she liked and begun to flip through the pages.

Finally, the moment the four had waited for happened. "Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin's voice asked from behind the curtains. "I have five others getting the same." And just like that, Gracelyn felt her lips twitch. They had already changed something, it seemed.

Kira looked up and saw someone new finally come in after Madam Malkin.

Gracelyn leaned against the wall whilst Kira sat down, both looking over Harry. He seemed… far too skinny to be healthy. Draco nodded to the boy beside him. "Hello. Hogwarts too?" Grace tilted her head. _This_ was the infamous scene.

Kira carefully looked at Grace, wondering what to do. Grace turned to Kira and the boys. "Shh," she quietly murmured for only the four along the wall to hear. "If it gets to a bad point or it deviates from the plot, we intervene," she offered. They nodded and the group watched the scene unfold.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco drawled. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." It continued as planned until the topic of school houses came up. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco said, looking at the four slyly. Gracelyn tightened her jaw. "Any one not in Slytherin betrays someone in their life."

"Ahem, cousin, I believe you've said enough," Gracelyn said in a deadly tone. She saw Harry look at her. "Any house is a good option, because it best suites your qualities. If you're loyal, Hufflepuff would be best. Intelligent? Ravenclaw. Chivalrous? Gryffindor. Ambitious? Slytherin." Kira jumped into the conversation as well, giving Draco a look well enough to make him quiver.

" _Any_ house is a good option." she added.

"I'm Gracelyn," Grace told Harry with a smile. "Sometimes mind out cousin; he was raised differently than us. While he knows more of the Wizarding World, he doesn't see how narrow minded he's become of it,"

Kira chuckled at the way Gracelyn delivered the back handed compliment and also smiled at Harry. "I'm Kira, and _do_ ignore our cousin."

Alex smirked at the two girls. "Alexandor, but please, call me Alex."

Chase bowed his head, hiding his smirk. "I'm Chase."

Draco frowned at the attention diverted from him. "I say, look at that man!" He said, hoping to distract the others. He wanted to be the first to know this newcomer's name!

Madam Malkin came bustling in at that point. "Lords, Ladies, your robes are done," she said cheerfully with a bow. Kira looked at Grace and the others.

"Oh," Grace said with a small frown. "Well, I guess we'll see you two at school," she told them, pushing off the wall. Kira and the boys frowned along with her as they walked into the street. They saw Adam in the bookshop, to which he smiled at them before meeting them.

"All done?" He asked, motioning to the bags in their hands.

"Yeah, finally." Kira chuckled.

"Are we going to Ollivanders now?" Gracelyn asked, making Adam nod. "Hmm, I wonder what type of wand I'll get,"

"Oh, yes, can we get our wands now, before we get out familiars? Please?" Kira asked, pulling the puppy eye maneuver on Adam.

The man chuckled. "I don't see the harm," he said as they passed a rather tall and hairy man. "Ah, Hagrid! I wouldn't've expected to see you here." Kira looked where the half giant was and was quietly shocked by the sight of him.

"Who 're these?" the half giant asked, smiling at them. "I saw 'em in ta shop with 'Arry."

"Well… We are… umm," Kira looked at Grace, not knowing what to say.

"I'm Grace, and this is Kira, Alex and Chase. We're first year Transfers Mr. Banks has been kind enough to house for as long as we go to Hogwarts." The ravenette said smoothly. Kira nodded, feeling shy as Hagrid was so much taller than them.

The man just nodded. "Great man, Dumbledore." Grace immediately lost her smile. She didn't hate the old man… she just didn't care for him. Kira lost her smile as well, for her opinions almost mirrored Gracelyn's.

Adam saw all four had lost their smiles and cleared his throat. "Hagrid," he said. "Some might not support your ideas," he suggested, placing a hand on the girls's shoulders. Kira leaned against Grace, attempting to think of something else.

The half giant's face fell. "Oh, sorry. I had fo'gotten ye don' like Dumbledore," he told the other man. Kira grabbed Chase's hand and Adam grinned coldly.

"Well, I'd better get these guys to Ollivander," Adam said. "Goodbye Hagrid,"

* * *

Kira, Chase, Alex and Grace walked into The Magical Menagerie shortly after getting their wands. Grace looked at the mass of unclaimed familiars, her heart going out to all of them. She could see Crookshanks on a high shelf and a dozen owlings in a little nest about halfway up. "There's so many," she whispered.

Kira nodded and looked at the owlings. She saw one little one that caught her eye. It was a small, tawny owl, which she knew to me a rare species of owl. Alex stepped up beside her and awkwardly stuck his hand in, offering a perch. A gangly looking burrowing owl of brown coloring hopped forward and nipped at his fingers. He couldn't stop his small smile. "Aww, look at how cute these two are, Alex!" Kira cooed. "That one already picked you, and this one here is possibly a brood brother."

Chase, meanwhile, saw a kitten that was sitting next to Grace. Letting out a soft noise, he petted the kitten, which started to purr. Gracelyn saw this and laughed softly, walking deeper into the shop. She passed more and more owls, cats and amphibians before stopping at a corner of the shop, where a small, white bundle of fir was shaking. "Aw, poor thing," she said, gently picking it up. She rubbed its forehead and a small tingle ran up her arm and settled around her heart and head.

Kira was very happy as the little owling hopped onto her hand, smiling as it chirped almost happily.

As the group exited the store, familiars either perched on shoulders or in their carriers, Gracelyn saw an open market stand and nudged Kira. "I wonder how our magicks would react in a place like this." she hinted.

"Hmm, yeah, you know what I'm think of doing? Showing these wizards what we can do," Kira said knowingly. Grace giggled and placed her little kitten in Adam's care and turned to see that the group had left her to go to the stand. Kira turned at the same time to see her across and down the street.

As Grace rushed to them, she accidentally bumped into a dark skinned boy and a brunet with hazel eyes. "Sorry!" She said with a smile, not registering who they were, and continued on to the group. Kira looked at Alex and Chase, raising an eyebrow. She knew what the other girl was doing and swiftly got onto the empty stand. Kira sat, her legs crossing at her knees and placing her left hand under her chin, her index finger pointing to her eyes.

"Waited some time for the Hand of Fate." She began, tilting her head and looking at her friends. She stood and twirled, ending in a pose with her left hand on her hip and her right in the air. " _Dreaming the dream, I can hardly wait._ "

Grace smiled back and continued, in a similar pose to what Kira had at the begining, but with her right hand instead. " _We are gonna be a part of it. No stopping us now, the fire's lit!_ " Kira, Chase and Alex were not off the stage and Grace was standing on the stand.

"Blast off now hear the sonic boom," Kira sang, her voice going sweet at the end.

Grace and the boys shot one giant look. "Everybody's gotta get down in the room!"

" _Shoot for the stars, we'll have to the moon!_ " Even Kira was grinning as she sang this now.

" _When the lightning strike goes zoom zoom zoom,_ " It took everything it had for Grace not to die laughing on the spot when she saw the boys' dead serious expressions as they the z 'oh-no-you-didn't' hand motion. A glance at Kira told her that her brunette friend hadn't been able to resist.

" _We're taking over, better step aside. We'll hit the road, but we'll still need a ride. We're gonna get to work on a grand design,_ tag you in a post when we get online," The four sang together, and Grace hopped down to join the others.

"If we have the time!" she grinned, waggling her finger at them.

"Turn up the spotlights, we're on our way! Turn up the spotlights, we wanna play! We'll get it, I bet it, we're gonna be stars one day!" They sang as a group, their magic unseen, but definitely not unfelt as the warmth of an unspoken promise wrapped around those who paused to hear the odd song. A promise that one day, they'd change the world. Grace paired up with Alex, and soon, the two were awkwardly dancing together, a mix between the waltz and a modern dance.

" _All we gotta do is write a song,_ then we'll get our own emoticon," Kira laughed slightly at their confused faces. "Everywhere we go, they scream our names. I guess that comes with the price of fame." she paused and looked slightly towards the sky before grinning at the crowd. "Blast off now, hear the sonic boom,"

Grace and Alex were still dancing as their next part came up. "Everybody's gonna get down in the room,"

" _Shoot for the stars, we'll wait 'till the moon,_ " Kira twirled and bumped into Chase, who quickly improvised and dipped her before righting both of them.

" _When the lightning strike goes zoom zoom zoom,_ " it almost looked as if Grace and Alex were having a sass off with the 'z' hand motion.

" _We're taking over, better step aside. We'll hit the road, but we'll still need a ride. We're gonna get to work on a grand design,_ tag you in a post when we get online,"

"If we have the time!" Grace giggled as they regrouped.

"Turn up the spotlights, we're on our way! Turn up the spotlights, we wanna play! We'll get it, I bet it, we're gonna be stars one day!"

Kira laughed with their odd group and paused. She grinned and jumped down from her box as she heard Draco talking to someone. A quick look around told her it were two boys, both of whom seemed nice, but there was one who seemed cute. Grace followed her gaze and winced internally. He had to talk to them, didn't he?

"wonder who those two are," she mumbled to Kira.

"Both of them are cute though!" Kira whispered before the two of them giggled lightly.

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "But they're also the ones I bumped into trying to get here. They probably think I'm rude or unmannered."

"Well," Kira stated to say. "Let's go over there and introduce ourselves then!" she was still eyeing one while giggling.

"Come off it Kira!" Grace sighed. "We're. Eleven. It's both like we're permanent residents of this world either. Crushes will only end in hurt feelings," she crossed her arms. "Besides, if Malfoy is hanging around them, they'll probably be Death Eaters in Sixth and Seventh Year,"

"Oh, true," she sighed, having forgotten that part. "But we can still introduce ourselves,"

Grace nodded slowly. "okay," she said. "We can go over, but NO mention of our abilities or how we claimed our Ladyships!" she warned.

"Oh, alright. Let's hope Malfoy keeps his mouth shut before I end up punching him this time for saying things," Kira grumbled.

Grace walked over to the three as she heard their cousin talking. "-them and their stupid claims!" he was growling. "And I have to teach them everything of our culture!" Kira was right behind Grace as the two quietly listened to what he had to say.

Grace made a hushing motion to Kira as the brown haired boy spoke. "I don't know, Draco. If they know of their claims and the test, they have to know of somethings," Kira stilled and leaned against Grace's back more.

The said girl could imagine Draco scowling with the next words he said. "The one with the brown hair; she didn't know anything! They grey eyed one had to tell her what to do!" Grace had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Kira had started to growl and flex her hands, wishing nothing more than to punch her male cousin when Chase and Alex came up from either side, their expressions grim as they prevented her from fulfilling her fantasy. Grace, meanwhile, stood up straighter. "You seem to run your mouth Heir Malfoy," Gracelyn scoffed. Kira dug out an old looking tombe and opened it to a page. "Isn't there a rule against spreading rumors? Oh wait, there is! Article 5, Section B,"

"Yep," Kira confirmed. "Says so right here," she pointed the article out to him. "I think you would be perfect for Slytherin because you're such a coward, saying those things behind our backs," she huffed. "You're so lucky we're related or I would've personally had a smack down with you,"

Draco's sneer went deeper. "Blood relations and old laws have nothing to do with what I say," he sneered.

Gracelyn bristled. "You're correct with the blood relations, but you cannot slander us or our houses without direct proof!" She took a step forward in earning before continuing in a dark tone. "I would watch your tongue, heir,"

"Yeah, heir," Kira mirrored, attempting to cool down her temper.

A throat being cleared caught the three off guard. "Scusami," a boy's voice said. "Who are you?" It was the darker skinned boy.

"Oh, um," Kira drifted, having forgotten about the other two boys.

"I am, erm," Grace shared a look with Kira and the boys. "May I be informal?" she questioned them.

The unknown boys raised an eyebrow each, but nodded. Grace smiled. "I am Gracelyn. This is Alex and Chase,"

"I'm Kira," the brunette added, showing an embarrassed smile, for they saw her almost trample Malfoy.

The brown haired boy nodded. "I'm Theodore Nott," he said.

"And I am Blaise Zabini," the dark skinned boy added.

Alex stepped forward. "Grace, Kira, Adam said we need to go. I don't think he was very happy with what w- with what just happened," he said, quickly correcting himself.

Kira's eyes widened and she dived for Chase's hand "Don't say anything!" She whispered in his ear.

"O-oh," Grace mumbled, her eyes widening. She forced a grin on her face and turned to the three. "We shall see you at school, then?"

Kira turned and waved goodbye to them as she, Chase and Alex we to go back to Adam, glaring at Malfoy when she caught sight of him. Grace quickly followed them, daring to look back and smile at the three boys. Finally, they reached where Adam was and quickly got ready for Muggle London.

"All ready?" Adam questioned. At their nods, he tapped the bricks to The Leaky Cauldron.

For once, Grace could start to see the good of being in this world.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 4: Diagon Alley_**

 _ **Word Count:** 5,523_

 _ **Main Character(s):** Kira White, Gracelyn Farkes, Alex Neria, Chase Grey, Adam Banks_

 _ **Sub Character(s):** __Rogori, Madam Malkin,_ _Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Theodore Nott JR, Blaise Zabini_


	5. The Dursleys

_**Hello all! OMsRandom here. First, I want to apologize about the long wait; lizzie had work, I had my first semester of college and between the two of us, I'm surprised everyone in our states haven't been bedridden yet.**_

 _ **In any case**_

 _ **I've come here with possibly our longest chapter yet! In any case, here's the usual**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **We do not claim any rights to Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. We also do not own the character who makes a cameo at the end of the Mall scene. We only own Grace, Kira, the boys and Adam.**_

* * *

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

"Spells"

" _Singing_ "

"Spell-Singing"

* * *

Grace sipped at her soda as they finished up lunch at a local In&Out, to which she had been fondly shocked that it existed this side of the pond at this time. "Now where to?" she asked.

Kira had just finished her fries and took a sip of her drink as well. "Well, where _would_ we go Grace?" She retorted, thinking they'd go back to Privet.

Adam merely hummed. "Well, you have you, _ahem_ , school items. How about some regular items and clothes as well?" Kira squaked, nearly dropping her drinks as her eyes went wide. How could she have forgotten about shopping for muggle clothes?! She loved how high heel shoes went with most of her outfits.

Grace was grinning madly. "More shopping?!" She demanded. She had looked up stores she knew existed in the 90s and wanted to go to just about all of them. "Which places? Which streets?!" Kira grinned along with Grace, but then looked at the boys, who looked less than excited to hear about more shopping.

"I-I don't feel well!" Alex tried.

"Oh, come on Alex! You can shop at the Video game section for all of us!" Kira tempted.

The boys still weren't convinced. "What about our familiars?" Chase asked, making Alex nod.

Kira sighed at their attempts to get out of shopping. "Weeeelll…. How 'bout this: you guys can go to all of the sport shops and the electronic shops?"

Adam cleared his throat. "I had planned to take your familiars back while you're doing your appointed fittings. And while you haven't had your immunity potions yet, I _know_ you aren't sick." Kira and Grace looked at one another before giggling as the boys groaned. The ravenette then rolled her eyes.

"We'll most likely be done by the time the Dursleys get back at this rate," she noted carefully. "So the sooner we get done, the sooner we can talk to Harry... _Alone._ " Kira nodded and remembered the amount of bags they had gotten from Madam Malkin's alone.

"Mister Banks?" She asked, making him hum. "We're probably going to have double the bags from what we got from Madam Malkin's, and this time, there won't be an automatic featherlight charm on it."

"I see the issue." He said. "I'm sure a discreet Featherlight and then a Notice-Me-Not will not draw too much suspicion from the Ministry."

* * *

Grace had dozed off while they traveled in the car, but had stirred when Adam pulled the van into an empty parking stall. "Mmm?" She stretched. "W-where are we?" She yawned. Beside her, Kira was also stretching and rubbing her eyes from under her glasses.

"We're getting you Mundane clothes," Adam reminded her. "Because there will be some days that you won't have to wear robes 24/7." Kira nodded, happy at the reminder of being able to wear non-robes during their stay.

"This is… a mall?" Grace asked in disbelief as she looked out the window with Kira and Chase. She turned to her best friend and cousin to see her in an even bigger disbelief.

"This… this is the mall here?!" She questioned.

"Magic, Gracelyn," Adam chuckled. "And yes, Kira. This is the Stratford Mall."

"Oh my gosh, Grace, they have these amazing shoes and hats I've been wanting on sale!" Kira all but screamed, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she pointed towards a certain store. The boys groaned, making Grace grin.

"Come on, boys. Surely there's a few good things you'll like." Grace said, throwing her arms over their shoulders. "We don't want to be late,"

"Yea, there'll be stuff you'll most likely end up liking," Kira added, moving her arms over Chase and Grace as they got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

"Come on children," Adam cut in, walking up and passing them. "We have to check in,"

Kira looked at Adam in confusion. "'Check-in'?" She asked.

"For our appointments! To ensure they know that we're waiting," he explained as he led them down the curved hall.

"Huh," Kira said while walking with Chase.

Grace looked at the shops as they passed them before they ended up in front of what seemed to be a rather snooty looking store. She would've never went in there if they were in their time and country. Kira looked around also and she had to just look away because she would never step foot in those shops that they just passed

"Here we are," Adam ushered them in, causing Grace and the boys tried not to gag from the overwhelming scent of perfume. "Everything okay?"

"Oh are we doing our hair?" Kira questioned

Grace looked at Kira as if she were slightly crazy whilst Adam chuckled. "I doubt the Von Maur staff are good hair stylists, but we can try, if you wish," he said. "We're here for semi formal and formal mundane clothes,"

"Oh never mind," Kira muttered.

Adam came back and they sat in a quiet awkwardness. "Why are we in this type of shop?" Alex whispered to him. Kira glared at their magical guardian, upset that he most likely purposely placed them in a shop they never went to and never liked.

Adam sighed. "In the Wizengamot, what do you believe will happen if you look to be uncomfortable or out of depth of a certain case?" He questioned.

"But at the shops we like to go to, there's uncomfortable outfits that match the ones where for a cheaper price." Kira argued.

"Perhaps," Adam consented. "But this is more for experience than clothes. Besides, we aren't getting much. Just a few dress shirts made from a rather soft fabric they have," he admitted. "The court will eat you alive unless you get used to not showing discomfort. It's not fun or easy nor kind, but it's necessary."

"Oh, alright," Kira sighed, reluctant on being in the shop for much longer. Finally, a teenager who looked barely out of high school approached them. Gracelyn just groaned as she eyed the two girls.

"I hate this," she muttered. The girls were helped out first, and as Kira was easily given a few items to look through, the teen turned her attention of Grace.

"Try this!" She said with a rather fake smile, all but shoving a paisley yellow knit dress at her. The girl held it out with two fingers and all but snarled. Kira saw their interaction and made a gagging motion, making Gracelyn mentally nod feverously while the boys chuckled.

A different woman helping Kira attempted to have her try on a darker yellow sweater dress which did _nothing_ for the brunette's complexion. Two rows down, Gracelyn had folded her arms and stood firm. "No," she said, "yellow, let alone that shade, is never a good color to wear. If it's a knitted sweater, it's best to go with a darker or neutral color. How could you even think of recommending… this?" Kira, having heard the commotion, turned to see the abomination her cousin had been speaking off and had to force herself to turn away, wishing for the eye bleach for that it's image could be removed from her retinas.

The teenager frowned and looked at if before looking at her. "Well, I don't know how street trash like you even got in here, nevertheless an appointment," she sneered. Adam stiffened and stood up from where he had been sitting to help with the boys.

Kira wanted to do a 180 and lay into the teen, but when she started to turn, the woman supposed to be helping her kept trying to push for the sweater dress so much as to rub it against the girl's face. "Leave me alone! I don't want it; the color is horrible and doesn't match my skin tone!" She said, attempting to get away from her.

Gracelyn, however, stewed quietly as the teen stood smug. ' _Street trash,_ ' she thought. ' _It's been a while since someone has said that to me…_ ' Out loud, she did her best to keep her face clear. "Mister banks?" She asked. "May I please be excused?"

"Mister Banks, may I be excused too?" Kira called, having finally gotten away from the aid.

When Adam turned to them. Gracelyn could easily see the fury in his eyes. "Of course! Anything for my adopted daughters!" Grace blinked three times. _When_ had they agreed to _that_ ruse? Kira blinked as well before narrowing her eyes, her thoughts akin to Grace's.

The ravenette looked at Kira, hoping she could see the unasked question in her eyes. _Corner him when we leave?_

 _Yes, we should,_ Kira's eyes said, holding her shock and suspicion clear.

The boys rallied behind Adam as he began to guide them from the store. "What was _that?!_ " Gracelyn hissed as soon as they stepped foot out of the department store. Kira, still fuming, glared at their magical guardian, not needing to add any more words.

"What was what?" Adam asked as they walked past a few more elitist stores and to a familiar brand for them; Macy's. Kira bit her lip and grabbed Chase's hand as to not tell yet for the entrance was in a busy part of the store.

Grace glowered as they marched through the perfume section before disentangling herself from his hand and marching off in the general area of the girl's clothing. "Stupid magical guardian," she muttered angrily. Grace picked at a few of the summer dresses they had on sale before sighing. "I don't even want to be in this mall. I dunno what he was thinking…" She then looked around and saw none of the others. "Uh oh…"

Grace was, once again, walking the aisles, but she couldn't see anyone. A nice woman with blonde hair and laugh lines came up, looking concerned. "Are you okay miss?" the woman asked.

* * *

Kira finally started to calm down, but still glared at Adam before following Gracelyn's path, though not the direct one.

Kira herself looked around the section she saw that was on sale, noticing that they had her favored colors and styles and sighed. "These are the summer dresses that are perfect for me," she also didn't want to be in that mall she was in. ' _How could Adam put us in that shop?_ ' she thought with a scowl before turning. "Oh…" No one was in sight.

The brunette walked around the racks, looking at a few things, but mainly looked for her friends and family when she saw a blonde head of hair. It turned out to be a woman with a face of laugh lines and a concerned look. "I'm looking for my cousins and our…" That was Grace's voice! Her pace quickened. "Our guardian, for lack of better words," A second later, she bumped into her wayward cousin, whose arms show out around her as to stop her from falling. "Kira!"

"Grace! I'm so happy to find you! I can't find the others though," Kira said, helping steady her friend.

Grace frowned. They got lost in a _Macy's_ , which was probably an eighth of the size of _Hogwarts_ ; the staff would never find them at this rate. Shaking her head, she looked at the clerk. "Please, Alex has brown hair and brown-grey eyes while Chase has blonde hair and hazel eyes. They're with a man with black hair and stubble, about 33 or so years old." Kira nodded as the woman told them to stay in the general area before returning to the help desk.

Grace sat down on the floor and ran a hand down the silk like Sunday dress beside her. She was picking at it when she heard someone clear their throat. "You shouldn't be doing that unless it's yours," a girl's voice said, almost snootily.

Kira heard a voice behind Grace as she looked at the baby blue Sunday dress beside her and looked around to see a girl with brown hair trying to be snooty to Grace and decided to come to her cousin's defense when the said girl opened her mouth. "I was planning on getting it," Grace said in a mild tone. "And besides, how can you tell if you like it if you can't touch it?"

Kira chuckled. "Yeah, she can get it if she wants," she added.

The girl merely huffed and crossed her arms. "No one _asked_ you to join in," she muttered.

"Excuse me, if you're gonna to talk to my cousin, you're gonna talk to me too," Kira spat. Grace finally looked behind her with a sharp glare and balked. In front of her was Hermione Jean Grancer, scowling as she looked at a different rack, her arms crossed.

' _Oh shit,_ ' Grace thought in mild amusement. ' _This is awkward,_ ' She saw Kira glaring at Hermione and cleared her throat. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," she suggested hesitantly. "I'm Grace,"

Kira glanced at Grace in shock. ' _Oops, my temper got the better of me again,_ ' she thought. "I'm sorry," she said. "We did get this off on the wrong foot." She held her hand out in a hesitant manner. "I'm Kira."

Hermione looked at the two before taking Kira's hand and shaking it once. "Hermione Granger."

"Um," Kira turned to Grace, trying to figure out what to say. O _h, hey, you're one of the members of the Golden Trio! You wanna be friends? Well, we're from a different dimension that knows all about your future and I really want to be your friend!_ Even a rock would know that wouldn't go well.

"Are you here for your new school outfit?" Grace asked in a sly tone. Kira's hesitance turned into amusement and chuckled quietly, waiting to see what Hermione's reaction would be.

It didn't fail, for the girl looked slightly panicked. "Oh, no! These are for when I… don't have school," she finished lamely.

' _Okay, that was a lame excuse,_ ' Kira thought, giggling softly once more.

"Oh, I had hoped we were going to the same school," Grace pouted. "Well, I hope we are. _I can feel it flowing around us,_ " she hinted.

"Yeah, it would've been nice to know somebody our age around here. We're not technically from this country," Kira sighed, adding her own two cents.

Hermione turned to them, intrigued. "You weren't born in Great Britain?" she asked.

"Grace here was. Our other two cousins and I weren't," Kira answered.

"But I was only here for under two years, not nearly long enough to remember friends," Grace pipped. "Are you _sure_ we aren't going to the same school?"

"Yeah, it would have been nice to see someone else before school," Kira said.

Hermione merely shifted at their pressing words. "I, uh, I should be going," she said nervously. Kira nodded, partially agreeing with the other brunette. Grace frowned, but said her farewells, allowing the girl to dash off just as Adam and two frantic boys rushed around the corner.

"Alex!" Grace cried out.

"Chase!" Kira cried out as well, rushing to the blonde and just grabbed whatever outfit for school.

Grace got the dress she had been picking at before standing next to their magical guardian. "Can we just go back to Privet now?" she asked Adam. She saw Kira grab the summer dress she had liked before placing it at the register for Adam to pay.

"I'm ready to go home too," she confirmed.

Adam nodded, the relieved look on his face not yet disappearing. "Very well," he replied. Chase and Alex looked so happy at this, though none of them had forgotten the promise to stop at the video game and sport store and all of them got one or two things to do as to pass the time until they went to school.

Kira lagged back and looked behind her to see an oddly familiar face. Brown eyes hid behind black hair as russet skin delved under a black jacket, a grey tee and ripped jeans. Blinking, she squinted, but as she looked again, the man was gone.

Shaking her head, Kira grabbed her clothes before rushing out after Grace, Adam, Alex and Chase.

* * *

Gracelyn finished tying the laces on her sneakers before she stood up from her desk, hitting her head on the bed above. "Ow!" she yelped.

Kira had gotten her new dress on and slipped on the high heels that matched it, having sat down on her stairwell, tying the strap before she stood, her shoulder catching the area under her bed. " _Ow,_ that hurt," she groaned, a hand clamping over the injured area. Rubbing it, she looked over at Grace. " _Wow,_ Grace, you… you look _amazing._ "

The girl looked at the designer jeans and rolled up long sleeve shirt before shrugging. "You do realize it'll take more than good dressings and manners to get past Petunia Dursley," she reminded her. "And I _love_ that color. I'm jealous you can pull it off."

Kira chuckled. "Well, I had a lot of practice since I am still tomboyish but I can pull it off since I had to wear it for dance lessons." She rambled. "But I _love_ those designer jeans you have one. That will definitely impress the Durlseys, I hope," she added hopefully.

"Heh, shall we go try today and then let the boys try tomorrow, then all at once the next day?" Grace suggested.

"I think that's the plan, since I'm sure Mr. Dursley can't handle a lot of kids at once," Kira agreed.

Grace then realized what she had said. "Oh, shit-take mushrooms," she stuttered, still not used to not cursing. Foul language would be bad in Hogwarts. "How are we going to hide all of the boys? Petunia likes to look over the fence!"

"Oh, crap, ummm," Apparently Kira hadn't gotten the same realization as she had. "Well, let's ask Adam how we'll do this!" Kira suggested.

Grace pulled a face. She still wasn't over what the man had said at the mall. "You can talk to him and tell me what he said.

Kira sighed. "I'm sure he didn't actually mean it because we're technically not allowed to be in there without an appointment, but come on! We can both talk to him together." She told her gently. "Plus, I know you're dying to ask him about that," she added.

Gracelyn scowled… but admitted Kira had a point. "I'll be in the same room," she conceded."

"Alright, fine then, let's go find him," Kira sighed, walking out of the room with her little purse. Grace walked behind her as they went down the stairs and wandered into the living room.

' _He had no right,_ ' her mind whispered, but she quickly shook those thoughts away. Soon, the duo found Adam in his office just off the hall and walked towards him. Kira coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, girls, I didn't see you there," he said, sitting up straighter. "What do you need?"

"We have a question, Adam," Kira said. Grace could see him close his eyes and swallow thickly, as if he was remembering something in grief. Huh.

"Of course," He replied, eye still closed.

"How are we going to keep the Dursleys from peeking through or over our fence when the others come?" She asked.

"Ah," he sighed. "Anti-muggle wards and diversion charms can only do so much without damage. Our best chance is to just place the Fidelius Charm."

"Ah, okay," Kira nodded. "That makes a bit of sense." The brunette turned to Grace, who shook her head carefully. She couldn't trust herself to speak. "Well, I also had another question, if that's alright,"

Adam nodded quickly. "Yes, anything to make you feel at home."

"Well, um, what did you mean at the store? With the 'of course my adopted daughters'?" She asked, confused.

The man let out a small, pained noise. "Magic comes at a cost, as you know," he started. "My cost - it was… there was a cost to ensure you would arrive safely," he finished, turning away, back towards his own computer and the file system.

"Oh, ok," Kira whispered before Grace tugged on her arm, the two leaving the room. "I guess that answers it," she said in a hesitant tone, looking at Grace. "Shall we head out?"

"If you're going to the Dursleys, wait," Adam called out suddenly. "Petunia invited us all to dinner tonight."

"W-what?" Grace whispered, suddenly feeling sick. Shaking her head, she rushed up to their room and dove into the closet.

 _Screw that_

* * *

Hours later, Grace was carefully balancing one of the cooling desert pans in her hands as she shared a look with Kira. "What if we can't get her to accept us?" she whispered.

Kira gained a scary look with a dark smile. "Oh, we can think of something," she mused. "I'm already planning a prank, just in case,"

"Kira, no!" Grace hissed just as Alex rapped on the door. "This is a new start, can we _not_ do this until our spot is confirmed?"

"Oh, alright," she sulked. "It's just a back up plan. I won't _actually_ do it 'till we're confirmed." The door clicked open and a woman with short blonde hair and a pinched face opened the door, her eyes almost glaring at them. Kira glanced between all of them before speaking up. "Excuse me ma'am, Mr. Banks here said we were to have a dinner with you," she said in a rather honeyed and smooth tone, smiling at the woman.

Mrs. Dursley had a sour look before it smoothed out. "So you're our new neighbors then?" she asked politely.

"Yes ma'am, we are." Kira answered. "And we made some desserts to go with dinner," Kira still had the smile, though her eyes were begging for Adam to speak up.

Adam immediately saw this and stepped forward. "Adam Banks, though I think you already know that." He introduced. "This is Gracelyn, Alex, Chase and Kira. I've taken them under my wing until they're able to reunite with their family again," Kira glanced at her cousins and sent the signal that readied them for any noisy questions.

"How rude of me, come in!" Mrs. Dursley stepped aside and the ravenette did her best not to glare at the cupboard or their hostess as she clutched her violin and the tub of cookies closer. _They better have Harry visiting with them…_

Kira also had her portable piano keyboard in hand and let Chase guide her by the sleeve as she kept trying to twist her neck to look upstairs. As they entered the family room, Grace saw only Vernon and Dudley, and had to bite her tongue as to not yell for her new found friend. Kira looked at Grace in the same wounded way she felt before signalling for Adam's attention, trying to figure out a way to get Harry out of his room.

Mr. Dursley, I trust you're managing the branch well?" Adam asked after a small pause in which they all sat down and Mrs. Dursley took their baked goods from them. Grace's brow furrowed. Why did he- Oh right. He owned Grunnings. Kira giggled at Grace's face as the brunette tried to think about what song to sing. That when she noticed that Dudley had been eyeing her, and not in a good way, that is, to say, that any attention from anyone named 'Dursley' could have a good way of attention to someone. Grace scrunched her nose slightly at the way the Dursley boy had been watching them - more so Kira, which made her more nervous - and looked at Adam, who was talking to Vernon still. Something about someone garnishing wages needlessly?

Using their signs, Kira began to ask Chase about dance moves, making his lips twitch as he signed back, his conversation with Alex not pausing for a second. As Kira looked over Adam's shoulders, she saw Petunia bustling around the kitchen, everything looking done.

"Dinner is finished!" she announced just as the eleven year old saw a mess of black hair dart down the hall. That was Harry! Kira glanced at Grace and then looked at Adam, making sure they all saw the same thing.

"Petunia, dear, I thoughts there were four people living here?" Adam asked, making the woman pucker her lips in a sour manner. Vernon's face turned a purplish color and Grace forced a look of faux innocence on hers. Kira smiled quietly and waited in silence for the raven to go and sit with them.

"Ah, our… nephew," Petunia began. "Doesn't like visitors. No doubt he saw Chass and ran,"

"Well, we would like to meet him anyways," Kira whispered quietly to Adam.

"It would be nice to meet him," Gracelyn piped up. "Maybe he's shy because he hasn't found anyone who understands him?" Kira nodded as their hostess looked at them before sighing.

The group watched as the two adult Dursleys shared a glance, neither looking happen. "Harry dear," Petunia called in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Why don't you come down and visit our guests?" Kira looked at Grace and saw the same excited, if not nervous expression.

"If I ever sound like that," Grace murmured to Kira as there was a thump on the stairs. "Do me a favor and full on Hermione-Granger-Slap me," More thumps echoed on the stairs before the Boy-Who-Lived came around the corner, pausing at the sight of the other four kids.

He obviously wasn't expecting them, but as Grace smiled and hesitantly waved, she could see him relax some.

"Hello there. I must say, it's a wonder you don't like company." Adam said with a small, pained grin. "You look like a friend of mine. In any case, we only recently moved in and my foster children," Grace could relent to that, "have little friends."

Kira looked at Harry and nodded when Adam said his words to welcome him. Grace let a small smile twist on her lips before looking down at her folded hands. She could feel the Dursleys glaring at them. She peeked up to see Harry looking just as unsure as she felt. "Oh, um, thank you sir," the boy mumbled. Kira looked a bit scared of what the Dursleys's reaction might be, as if they were going to injure the boy in front of them, so she stayed close to Chase to keep calm.

Grace made a ' _what are you doing_ ' motion at her and turned back to Harry, offering the seat next to her. Like the Dursleys would hurt guests. They were too 'Prim and Proper' for that. As Kira looked at them, she couldn't help but wonder how he had grown to be such a gentleman around these horrid people.

About halfway through the meal, Grace could see things start to go pear shaped. "Will your sons be attending school alongside our dearest Dudley?" She felt a pain for her distant cousin. He wasn't so bad once her was all sorted out; his parents, though… Kira glanced at Adam, trying not to notice Dudley's eyes on her.

Adam grinned and calmly cut his roast. "No, they're going to the same private school as will," Grace felt her heart stop. _No_. _NO_. "Gracelyn and Kira will be." Gracelyn felt slight relief and Kira smiled Adam before the two girls glanced at each other, wondering what was next.

Things were awkwardly quiet for another minute before Vernon spoke up. "And just what do you four plan on becoming after you're done with your schoolings?"

Kira smiled at him. "We could show you?" she offered, making him startle, narrow his eyes slightly before nodding.

"After dinner, of course," Grace corrected. "I do enjoy this roast. Thank you," she directed her words more towards Harry. Kira and the boys were quick to do the same, making Petunia's eyes narrow this time. Oh dear, if she saw Grace as a ringleader and any type of trouble…

Finishing her plate, Grace swiftly excused herself and snuck upstairs, waiting at the to for Harry; she had seen the pleading in his eyes. A minute later, Kira joined her, holding two white bags in her hands as she leaned against the wall. Finally, Harry came up the stairs to see them leaning either against or next to his door. "Hello," he said in a shocked tone. Kira straightened and smiled softly at him.

"Hello Harry," Grace started. "I'm sorry we had to surprise you this way, but I honestly shudder to think about what your... relatives... would do if they were to find out that we were magical as well," she explained.

"Yes… Harry, we know what your relative are like, which is why we keep it on the down low till we get to school," Kira added, making him look confused and mouth ' _down low_ ' before the implications set in, making him turn pale. Grace stood up straight in case she needed to catch him.

"H-how-?" he asked in such a weak tone, it broke their hearts. They looked at one another, trying to figure out what to say.

"Harry… I know the signs well enough," Grace said in the softest tone possible. "One of my best friends before I met Kira had the misfortune of being in the system. The house he was in wasn't good." she paused to let the information sink in. "You're asking for a way out,"

"Which is why we're having Adam fix that process for you to come live with us instead," Kira butted in.

"It might take a while," Grace added. "But know you're always welcome in our house." He didn't look like he believed them.

"Which is true, Harry. We have rooms that Adam can add and change it to however you like. Grace and I share a room, but you can share with the boys, or even have your own room if you decide to come life with us," Kira told him.

Grace nodded before grimacing slightly. "I suppose we better go sing," she said glumly.

Kira sighed, regretting that she opened her mouth. "Hey, Harry, can I ask you one thing though?"

"Uh, sure?" He said, unsure of what to really do.

"Can you get Dudley for me? He knows you have magic, but he doesn't know we do, and he's been looking at Gracelyn and I like we're pieces of meat, which is disturbing as we're eleven and it's just really gross all around." She informed him. He nodded slowly.

"I suppose I can try," he said hesitantly.

"Suggest adding ears to go with the tail," The ravenette chirped from the door. Kira chuckled and handed Gracelyn a bag as the boy went downstairs. Grace looked at the outfit and frowns slightly. "This will either make or break our chances," she noted.

"True," Kira called from the bathroom, where she was putting on her dress. They switched and Grace found herself shifting one of the LED lights that was testing against her stomach.

"How does this work? Like, they can't know about our magic, but aren't these supposed to react to our magic?" She asked curiously.

"Chase added the light lines since I'm not good with electronics, but he said that all we had to do was press this switch with our hands when we start the chorus." Kira said, pointing out the said button. Grace let out a knowing noise and nodded.

"Ok, I think I'm ready."

"Alright, we can do this… Let's go get the guys and go downstairs," Kira sighed. ' _I wonder where we could perform? We kinda need space, and lots of it,_ ' she thought silently. Kira went down with Grace and tried to see where the boys went so they could perform.

Grace tugged at the semi poofy skirt she had and spotted Alex pulling at his collar. She didn't exactly blame him, as the suits were stuffy and itchy. "Alex, where's Chase?" She asked softly. Kira saw chase doing the lights in the back figuring out where to plug them. Sparing a glance at the corner of her eye, Gracelyn let out a soft giggle as he seemed to be stuck in as to where the lights would be plugged in at. "Kira, look to his left," she whispered.

Kira looked where Chase is and started to giggle because he was tangled with the lights again. Alex rolled his eyes at the giggling girls, but couldn't stop his own smile as he stepped forward and began to help untangle the blonde. "There's a plug right there," the brunet said, pointing to Chase's left.

Chase saw where Alex was pointing at. "Oh that's where it was, hehe."

Nudging Kira, Grace looked at the Durlsey's living room. "What do you think of them?" She murmured.

Kira looked at Grace and whispered, "Well they really are stuck up,"

"Heh, I suppose that's a... nice way to put it," Grace said in an almost dark tone. "I don't like them, but I'll tolerate them for Harry's sake."

"True, but I'll only tolerate them for Harry." Kira said quietly

"Kira," Grace suddenly said after a pause. "What if this goes wrong? What if someone slips up? I don't want to feel responsible if Harry gets punished for it," she was near tears at the end.

"Grace, we got it, besides we have to act that we didn't know Harry before." Kira comforted.

The ravenette bowed her head. "I know, it's just... we hear all those fanfictions about them... and I just don't want that to suddenly become true..."

"Well Grace that's why we are here to change it and make sure Dursleys treat Harry right before Adam gets custody of him."

"Heh, or Sirius," she smirked before it fell. "When we get back home, we need to talk about our... families..."

"True, don't know how we are going to explain it but we will think of something," Kira thought aloud.

Grace looked up to see Chase untangled and Alex plugging the lights in. "Looks like the goofballs are done," she commented.

Kira looked up as well and saw that the goofballs were indeed done, "Well at least we can start now! Let's get into formation guys,"

Doing her best to hide her nervousness, Grace nodded and quietly took her place. Chase was in between the two girls and Alex had went behind Chase. 'I'm so not ready for this,' she thought to herself as the 'music' started.

Taking a deep breath, Kira went to her own position and started the song. "Let's light it up! Let's see it all around us!" Slowly, she gained confidence and sang louder. "We're one and all. The fire's gonna guide us!"

Stepping forward, Grace began. "Look at the sky, we're gonna make it shine so bright, ooo," she brushed her hair back with her fingertips and then reached up to the sky with her right hand as she hit her high note. Stepping to the side, she kept in line with Kira.

This night, as said before, would make or break their friendship.

* * *

End of Chapter : The Dursleys

Word Count: 5834

Main Character(s): Gracelyn Farkes, Kira White, Chase Grey, Alex Neria, Adam Banks

Sub Character(s): Harry Potter, Dursley Family

Song(s) Used: XO-IQ "Light It Up"


	6. Meeting Again

_Hey guys, OMsRandom here. This chapter was supposed to go up yesterday, but I didn't get off the road until around 11, so here's the update!_

* * *

 ** _p lease note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with them._**

* * *

 _Key:_

 _'thoughts'_

 _"_ Speaking _"_

 _"Spells"_

 _"_ Singing _"_

 _" Spell-Singing"_

* * *

Kira woke up from her new bed, still getting use to just to hear a thud in the rooms across from Alex and Chase. Wondering what's going on, she got up the bed and started to poke at Grace. "Grace!" She whispered.

Gracelyn's eyes opened in a flash, her chest heaving as flashes of her... dream... passed her field of vision to see Kira at the foot of her bed. "Kira?" She rasped just as another thud sounded.

"Grace we need to up and have Alex and Chase check that out," Kira whispered quietly while holding water balloons and trying to get the pillows ready as a just in case.

Grace blinked groggily before it finally caught up to her. "Kira, the others!" She gasped out. She scrambled for the pillows and grabbed her own bucket of water balloons.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot they were coming today!" Kira whispered-screamed and heard more thuds. "Lets prank them." She added with an evil look.

Grace bit her lip, but it did little to contain her grin. "Why cousin," she began. "What a wonderful idea!" With a small skip in her step and still in her PJs, she began to leave the room. Kira laughed a little as she ran to catch up with Grace. When they got to the boys's room, Grace noticed the door across from them and curiously peeked into the room to blink furiously before stepping back. "I love magic," she quoted faintly. Grace looked back into the boys's room, which had turned into the extra hall before slipping in. _There were so many doors!_

Kira saw where Grace was and ran to her. "Grace want to figure out which boys are in the room?"

Grace nodded. "We know Chase and Alex will be together... mhm, that leaves the other 8... I think... Brandy and Collin will be together!" She announced.

"Let's go quietly and pull a prank on them," Kira said.

Grace's eyes lit up and she spied the first door on the right. "That one," she guessed, approaching it and opening it a second later to reveal the two said boys. Collin was a small, pale boy who looked like he never saw sunlight. He had black hair and quite blue eyes. Brandy, however, was tan and skinny. He had mousy brown hair and blue eyes as well.

Kira looked at Grace and saw Brandy on the floor with his blanket and she started giggling as she realized he must've fallen out of bed. Grace picked up a water balloon and aimed it right at the back of Collin's head, who was still struggling under his covers to get out. Kira saw that Brandy was still struggling with the covers as well before she grabbed a balloon and eyed the pillows.

"Now!" Grace hissed as their head reared up once they realized when they weren't alone in the room. With a light heart and mind, the balloon left her hand and hit home as her feet left the room. Kira threw the balloon and hit right on Brandy's head whilst hitting him with a pillow and ran quickly to the hallway where Grace was waiting.

* * *

Alex saw the girls sneak into the room across from theirs and smirked. "Hey Chase, I think they have the right ideas," he said quietly to his bunkmate. Chase smirked as well, looking at Alex before giving the go sign to enter the other room.

Creeping into the room next to theirs, Alex could see someone sitting up, and as his eyes got used to the dark, he could see the black mop of hair that belonged to James. Across from him laid Austin, whose only indicator that he was there was the lump under the covers.

* * *

Giggling at the muffled sounds of Brandy and Collin, Grace glanced at the next door. "K-Kira, look!" Kira was giggling when she saw the boys inside and was crawling in to surprise them. Grinning, the ravenette passed two balloons to Kira and tilted her head to the side in contemplation. Where would be best to aim at? Kira nodded giving a signal and aimed right at Xander's head.

With a wicked grin, Grace lobbed a mint green balloon directly into Samuel's face, the balloon shuddering once... twice... before it finally popped. Kira started giggling before she spoke. "Wakey wakey boys," her voice pitched upwards towards a creepy tone.

"Of course, we can always leave them to never go to school," Grace added in a more innocent tone. She knew all of them would be devastated if they lost the chance to go to a wizarding school.

Kira giggled and ran out before the boys even got a chance to get them back. With her own toothy grin, Grace quickly followed Kira before a thought hit her. Kira got in the hallway before turning and seeing Grace in thought.

"Kira," she said in a hesitant tone just as Alex and Chase emerged from James's and Austin's room. "If we all go to Hogwarts, there's gonna be a lot of unwanted questions..."

Kira went wide eyed and slapped her forehead "Crap I totally forgot about that! How are we gonna explain that?"

Grace bit her lip. "There's the other schools," she offered meekly. But none of em are really close enough to get to Hogwarts in an emergency." Kira sighed, wondering if they should ask Adam about that or ask the boys. "Maybe we should ask Adam?" Grace asked cautiously. "He _is_ our magical guardian, after all."

"That's true. We can ask him after waking up the boys with the prank." Kira giggled.

* * *

Kira sighed but went downstairs to the kitchens to help make breakfast. Doing her best to stop her giggles from emerging, Gracelyn walked behind Kira, her shoulders shaking. "I can't believe we did that," she whispered.

Kira giggled and whispered "I'm glad we did, hah," while getting the food prepared for cooking.

Grace smiled, though guilt filled her slightly. "He wasn't exactly expecting a water balloon..." she murmured.

"No they weren't. Hehe" Kira laughed. When she gotten done cooking pancakes, she moved to the next dish since she knows how these boys eat so much.

Grace rubbed her neck awkwardly. "No, uh, I kinda maybe... channelled Sirius and, erm... got Adam…?"

' _Hmm_ ,' Kira thought when she was slicing fruits. ' _Well at least we are here._ '

Grace wandered to the fridge and popped it open, still not used to the seemingly endless view she got. ' _Orange juice for the boys who just came,_ ' she listed. ' _Pumpkin juice for Chase, Alex and iced coffee for Kira. Where's my Apple juice?'_ She thought with a scowl. Kira saw Grace was looking for her apple juice and pointed to the refrigerator. Looking at it, she sighed. "Thanks," she muttered. "If it was a snake, it would've bit me on the face."

Kira giggled and continued with the fruits, putting them on the pancakes and started cooking sausage links and bacon to go with it. Looking at the table, it had extended to fit several people, she saw nameplates and couldn't hold back her snort of laughter. Kira looked where Grace was laughing and laughed as well when she saw nameplates.

"This makes everything easier," she huffed, placing each drink where their owner would sit, unable to help the glances towards the pumpkin juice. Kira went on to the next dish and made French toast seeing as it's never a breakfast without French toast and crepes. The boys, having smelled the food that was cooked, ran downstairs and saw a big buffet. Grace, who was helping put the last of it out, rolled her eyes fondly at them, eyeing one spot in particular. "So..." she said to the ones who just arrived. "How do you feel about meeting Harry Potter?"

Kira giggled as the rest of the boys gasped when they heard his name and started to ask questions. Grace winced at the sudden loudness and looked at Kira for help. She only knew what the books and movies told the world about him, but not the actual person himself! Kira winced at her sharp, pleading look. "Quiet," she sighed. "Adam'll be down soon to explain."

Soon, Grace heard Adam enter the room and stifled a laugh at what she saw; Reus and Daisy, Grace's and Chases's cats were on his shoulders whilst Kalala Keliii - Kira's owl - was perched on his left arm and Pidgey - Alex's owl - was on top of his head looking disgruntled.

Kira looked where Grace was chuckling and saw where their animals was and started giggling but she was trying to cover her mouth from giggling out loud. "RUES!" Grace giggled, and the white kitten jumped from Adam's shoulders to the table, where the girl quickly scooped him up. "You're not allowed on the table just yet," she chided.

"Kalala Keliii," Kira called and her owl just came to her arm as Kira raised it up for her to perch on for a treat.

"Adam," Grace started. "One of the nameplates has Harry's name. When did this happen?"

"Um, well, because he's coming over today." Adam looked at the kids who are just staring at him in mild disbelief.

Grace blinked before shrugging. "Ok," she said before getting a glass of milk and setting it at Harry's spot. "Erm, Kira, could you make sure...?" She trailed off and looked towards the door.

Kira looked at the door when she heard the doorbell and started towards the door before opening it. "Hello Harry, come on in!" She grinned excitedly.

"H-hullo," he murmured, looking down. "I don't mean to bother, but Aunt Petunia said to not to be in the house while they were gone, and you and Grace were nice and..." he trailed off, trying not to flush as he realized he had been rambling.

Kira giggled. "You are welcome here anytime Harry. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

"F-friends? You want to be friends with... with me?" He asked in shock, for no one wanted to be his friend less they were bullied by Dudley.

Kira giggled and gave Harry a hug. "Yes, Harry, we all want to be friends with you. Come, everyone is waiting in the dining room. What kind of drink would you like with your breakfast?"

The raven blinked, his mind halfway frozen. "M-milk or water is fine," he muttered. It was on rare occasions that he got milk, and most of the time it was only because it was about to go bad, but he's prefer that over water. "If it's ok," he added quickly.

Kira giggled and walked him to the kitchen table where everyone is sitting at and saw the boys staring behind her. Rapping on the table with the wooden spoon she had planned on using to dish out the eggs, Grace had an indescribable look on her face. "That's enough out of you lot then. Harry, you're sitting between Kira and Chase, two seats to the left of Adam." She told him with a soft smile. Kira showed where his seat was while she sat down, putting food on her plate.

Harry looked at the table, spotting eight new boys, all different in their own way. "It's nice to meet you all," he said politely. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Kira stared at the boys with her look that says please introduce yourself. "Ahem, _boys_ ," she stressed before drinking her iced coffee.

The unknown boys shared a look before one, he had black hair and hazel eyes, spoke up. "Well, I'm James Potts. You know Kira, Grace Chase and Alex. This is Austin, Kira's twin brother," the said got have a slight wave before bitting some bacon. "And he," he motioned the the boy beside him, "is Samuel Garrett." James waited a few moments to let the information sink in before continuing. "That's Xander on the end; he's Adam's son. Beside Grace is Brandy Strong. Collin Green is to his right, and beside Xander is Parker Livengood."

Kira looked at Adam, a glare beginning to set in, wishing for the schedule for that day. Despite being only eleven, Adam found himself tense as Kira glared at him. She had the bearings akin to Dorea Potter, Harry's mother, when angry, and the fact that he had been rapped one too many times with a wooden spoon by her hands didn't help. If she noticed, she didn't show as she began to put some food on Harry's plate in an attempt to get him to eat.

"I had been planning on taking Austin, Samuel, Xander, Brandy, Collin and Parker to Diagon Alley while you five looked over your school supplies," he told them before turning to Harry. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I trust Chase and Alex to keep the girls from burning the house down."

Kira giggled. "Of course Adam we will keep these boys out of trouble." She glanced over at Grace and winked as she said that.

Grace snorted and quickly bit off some bacon as to not start laughing aloud. "You can trust us," she added sweetly, though quickly looked away at Harry's slightly frightened look. Kira followed suit as well, smile melting away as Harry just pushed the food around on his plate.

"Harry, please eat something. Come next month, there's going to be this wonderful, huge feast! Not eating shrinks your stomach, and having a small stomach at the Beginning of Term Feast isn't a good thing," Grace said, her tone soft as she stared at her eggs. She didn't dare look up to see his scared face.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned towards him. "She's the momma of our group," she whispered.

Harry grinned slightly, still not used to the attention being displayed to him. "W-what is Hogwarts?" He asked hesitantly. "Is it like a secondary?"

"He just said it was a school my parents went to," he muttered with a shrug, making Gracelyn tut in disappointment.

Kira signaled to Adam to help explain what Hogwarts is, causing the man pinched his nose. "Hogwarts is a ten month boarding school in Scotland. The staff is about two hundred and the students can go up to three thousand at a time. If you're enrolled there, it means your magical core is stronger than a Squibs, and the teachers are supposed to teach you how to manage your magical outbursts and to use them to your advantage."

Kira looked at Grace and thought that, maybe, they could show him some magic since their house is untraceable. Grace looked up slightly. "We, uh, learned that we can somewhat control our magic," she mentioned quietly. "Spell-singers; That's what we were called back in the 1500s. Spell-singers, or Bards." Sending a glance at Kira, she continued. "We could show you. Erm, only once though, while we're here. The house might be untraceable, but I'd rather be safe than sorry,"

Kira looked at Adam for permission, her eyes gaining a puppy-like look. The man glanced at the three; Kira had puppy eyes, Grace looked doubtful, but it was Harry who sold him. The boy looked so hopeful. "Once," he agreed. "With adult supervision," Kira cheered and got up to go in the dance studio they had discovered a day earlier.

Grace smiled and finished her food before getting up and following them into the room. _The house was_ quite _big on the inside,_ she mused. Kira grabbed Chase and Alex so that they start stretching before they started to sing and dance. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at Kira and their boys before sticking her hand out. "Live like we're superstars, yeah?" She asked with a crooked grin. "Might as well song the song,"

Kira signaled the boys to get into formation as she started getting her headset microphone to her ear, handing Grace her own. Smiling sheepishly, she put her own headset on and started to count with her fingers. Three... two... one…

All together they started singing the opening. "I put my hands up in the air!"

"S-U-N-Hi _!_ "

Austin and Alex joined her as Grace, Chase and Xander stayed a little ways of, mimicking a few moves. "Wake up in satin sheets, to the noise of big city streets. Oh my we so on fire, we gonna take it higher. _Dress up, checking my style,_ " Hands under her chin, Kira fluttered her eyelashes before twisting, her pajama pants and light pink sleep top twisting and distorting, turning into a pink top, denim jacket and jean shorts, her hair falling behind her shoulder as she stopped in the grand look at everything around us pose. "Wassup when we're looking so fly. No need to look no further _ we got them platinum chains and leather,_" Austin twisted his hand, and a second later, a small-chain necklace appeared, the metal symbol glinting the Hogwarts Crest. Alex himself had conjured a thick leather bracelet, deep enough to have _Utcumque enim domus_ carved into it. The three stepped back, allowing the other three to step forward.

Grace slid next to Chase and Xander, from wide as she came to their little part. "All the kids wanna roll with you, yeah. Yeah, they really wanna be like you, yeah," She felt awkward singing about fame and friendship just for fame, but still she continued, left hand on her cocked hips as her right one was expended. "And _they wanna get the diamond rings and the limousines_ and be rolling in green." Feeling the magic manifest, she snapped her right hand shut before twirling around and joined the circle.

" _It's time to fly, so go reach for the sky!_ " They ended with raising their wand hands into the air, the magic perfectly sustained around them. Slowly, the spell-singers lowered their hands and looked around, feeling the awe that echoed in Harry's expression. Mats, music stands and sheets floated, the papers slowly going into disorder as they floated through the air past the group. It looked as if an immobulus had been casted just after a bombarda without the damage to the house.

Harry saw their performance and stood in shock on how the girls performed magic that changed with their styles when they are sing. Grace giggled at his awestruck expression before holding out her closed hand palm up to show a toy HotWheel - a limousine - and a single, soft gold ring. "These are for you," she said. Harry, still awed, took the toy and the gold ring to cherish the gifts he earned. Grace rubbed her neck, looking for the right words. "We, uh, don't know how powerful Spell-Singers can be. The only type I ever really know of are Sirens and... well, that story never ends on a good note," she said uneasily.

Harry, still shocked, shook his head something fierce. He was very impressed of what this group of kids can do and didn't care if they were different. "We're friends, right?" He stated, feeling quite bold. "Friends stuck together, no matter what. You might be different, but so am I."

"Harry, that's so sweet of you! And, yes, we are friends. I'm glad you think of us that way." Kira said, eyes sparkling and going wide.

Grace pulled herself from her thoughts of Sirens and grinned madly. "Is now a good time to tell you your grandfather and our father's father were siblings?" Steel eyes twinkling, she leaned against a couple of mats. "Surprise, we're cousins!"

"Also, um, you know that Austin and I are twins, and Grace being our cousin through our fathers which, erm, means… surprise we are cousins too!" Kira explained, flushing herself.

"Cousins... like Dudley?" It slipped out before he could stop it, and he saw Gracelyn's face crumple in pain.

"Well we are related but we are _nothing_ like the Dursleys!" Kira growled when they were mention. Her hair started to spark due to her sudden anger.

"Calm down there Kira," Grace said, noticing the sparks instantly. "He probably meant if we were related through his mum or da-d. Related through your father, though I know a few things of your mum," she added to the shy boy. Kira crossed her arms but the sparks stopped, signalling that she had calmed down. Grace was hesitant to talk about the residents of No. 4 Privet Drive, less she accidentally catches the house on fire.

Adam stood from his chair and coughed, making them jump. "As fun as that was, I believe I should be taking certain boys to a certain place so that they can get prepared for school?" Both Grace and Kira gained a guilty look, as they had forgotten that half of them were without supplies for their appointed schools.

"Oops," Grace giggled before looking at Harry. "The house isn't the only thing that's enchanted to be expanded! You should see the real backyard!"

"Oh yeah, it's so much fun in the back! I can stay for hours and exercise or fly if we wanted to." Kira started bouncing on her feet, her coffee kicking in.

* * *

The next month was spent in a rush, part of the time spent outdoors while the rest was studying over books and magical theory. Gracelyn herself found a keen interest in charms while Kira found herself with an interest of transfiguration.

Over their sessions, it was proven that Harry had a talent in DADA, which wasn't much of a surprise. But still, he asked one day. "Do magical folk specialize in a specific subject?"

Kira thought about that but wasn't sure so she looked at Grace to see if she had the answer for that one. Grace blinked as eyes landed on her. "I'm as new to this as you guys!" She protested. "I mean, with what Potions Masters/Mistresses, Duelists and Aurors we've read about, possibly, but that's more up Adam's department,"

Kira smiled and was trying to figure out a way to ask Adam that since he's inside in his work study. Though, looking back now, Grace wasn't sure what to say. He had been with them often, brushing off meetings when Parker had injured himself when falling out of a tree to get their soccer ball. Maybe it wasn't exactly best to bother him now.

* * *

Kira got some paper and wrote a list down on what they needed to get at the grocery store. Grace looked over the list before nodding. "Who's gonna tell him?" She asked, looking at their group before gaining an evil look. "Who's gonna give him our list of demands?"

Kira though for a second and said. "A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Grace nodded holding out her fist. "To the count of three… one… two.. three!" both did the three pumps before choosing, Gracelyn's hand going flat while Kira's fist stayed. "Darn it," Kira sighed.

Kira went to Adam's study and coughed to get his attention. The said man let out a noise confirming he heard it before setting down a paper and turning around. "Yes Kira?" He asked, a small grin coming to his face.

"Um, we were wondering if we can get some groceries so that we can get dinner prepared?" She asked quietly.

The man frowned before nodding. "Is that the list?" He asked, spotting the parchment in hand.

"It might be."

He took the list and looked over it. "I'll see what I can do," he told her. "This might take time."

"Well let's get going then the boys can stay while we shop,"

Grace fiddled with her jacket as she paced the hall, hearing the office door open and then close, causing her to look up. "Are we going to the store?" She asked. Kira grabbed her jacket and their shopping bags with a nod.

"Boys, we'll be back in an hour," Adam called, pulling on his own coat. "Do you know where all of this is?"

Kira looked at Grace, both trying to figure out which grocery store would be the best to get everything. Finally, Grace herself shrugged. "I know where all the spices are located, but the actual spices change shelves all the time," she answered.

Kira nodded. "And I know where most of the meat is since we are gonna need a lot for these hungry boys at home."

Adam smirked, bowing his head slightly. "Shall we be on our way then?"

* * *

James stood at one end of the soccer goal, a frown etched lightly on his face as he saw a timid Harry in the middle of the others, waiting to be picked. He knew of abuse, and he knew their new friend had a bad history with a big group of boys, but they needed to help stop the fear one way, which had been agreed on with a light American soccer game. Austin had been thinking on who to pick and knew Harry's bad history. He and James had agreed to be captains for the light American soccer so that they were practiced for when they went back home over the summer.

Usually, there was a rock-paper-scissors contest to see who could pick first, but his mouth jumped before his brain could and James found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "Harry, you're my second!"

Austin shouted just as James spoke. "I wanted Harry on my team!"

James blinked as they had said this at the same time before scowling. "What? No, I called for him first!" He argued, turning to the other boy.

"No, I want him," Austin snapped.

"Bugger you both!" Parker called from beside Harry, who was wide eyed. "Neither one of ya did the RPS!"

Both looked sheepish. "Oh right, we need to do the RPS... the winner gets Harry!" Austin suggested.

After five rounds and several curses from James, Austin got Harry on his team and waited for James to pick his second. "Alex!" the raven haired boy barked.

* * *

The girls and Adam had pulled the store before Kira decided it would be best split up so that they find the food faster. "Adam, can you do the bakery and deli? I was going to go to meat and dairy while Grace can get the spices," she asked. The man looked at the store entrance before nodding.

"Be safe and don't talk to strangers," he told them as they entered the store. "Meet me at aisle five when you have everything."

"Got it Adam." Kira grabbed a cart and started headed toward her section to get the food.

"Roger, Roger," Grace added with a smirk, grabbing a basket and getting a groan from the man.

"No more watching Star Wars," he told her. Kira laughed at this and continued on walking to her area, quickly finding what she had been looking for.

With an eyeroll, she remembered the newer movies hadn't been made yet, causing her to frown slightly before walking towards the third aisle, which held the dried herbs and spices...

She recognized nothing.

Kira finished getting the meat and dairy and pushed the cart towards aisle five, pausing at the end between five and six in wait for Adam and Gracelyn.

Hesitantly leaving her aisle, Grace saw familiar brown hair and started to dart towards her just as a mass of black fabric and unmoving force stepped in front of her, sending her sprawling to the ground with an _oof_.

Kira turned just in time to see Gracelyn fall, someone she thought she'd never see until the school year started in front of the ravenette. Paling as she stared at black shoes and slacks, her gaze slowly going up to see a white button up followed by swallow, clammy looking skin and a hooked nose surrounded by black hair and eyes, making the girl squeak. "S-sorry!" From behind the scowling man, she could see Kira flapping her arms wildly, eyes wide. 'ABORT', she was mouthing. She scrambled a few feet back before shakily standing. The man watched her, eyes oddly emotional, making her head spin. Hadn't there been some rumor that her father (How odd it was to call Regulus Arcturus Black that!) and he had been friends? Kira was thinking of quick plans to get Gracelyn out from the man's gaze before she could be even more recognized.

"T-terribly sorry about that sir. I was ju-just looking for m-my cousin," Grace said, stepping away before shooting Kira pleading eyes, begging her to help her.

Kira stepped forward, going beside her, and 'found' her "Excuse me sir, sorry about that. We were just looking for each other."

Wide, grey-blue eyes stared at the man's chest as opposed to his face as she nodded hurriedly, black half curls falling into her face, hiding her panicked look. "Sorry again!" She squeaked out, grabbing Kira's arm and attempting to step away again. Kira glanced at the hand on her arm before looking at the man, squeaking when she saw his mouth opening, turning to run into the aisle with Grace.

"And just where," the man's voice drawled, making Grace both flinch and relax at the same time. "Do you two think you're going? Where are your parents?"

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some catching up to do, huh, Severus?" Adam said as he grabbed Kira and Grace and put them to his side, causing them to jump.

"Adam," the man, Severus, greeted, tilting his head down slightly in greeting. "You have charges?" Despite there not really being any emotion in his voice, she could hear the curiosity.

"Umh… yes. These are 2 of them as I am also in charge of 12 before they go off to Hogwarts." Adam answered with a sheepish look.

Severus appeared to choke on nothing. "All of them?!" He sputtered before his mask could slip on and he straightened. "All twelve are to attend?" His voice was still weak.

"No, no, only eight. Four had been requested to go elsewhere." he corrected. "All of them are special, mind you."

Grace could see the man relax before stiffening herself as his eyes landed on her again. "I see. If that truly is the case, I do hope none of you are dunderheads, no doubt like your parents."

"Hey!" Gracelyn protested. Her _father_ discovered horcruxes before Dumbledore did! Kira bit her tongue and thought of other topics; she could save her anger for during the school year.

"Unless, of course," Snape continued with a drawl. "You care to tell me who your parents were? With friends such as Adam's to ask to foster their children; no doubt they were mindless Gryffindors."

"Mum's a muggle," Grace bit out. "Dad died before I knew him."

"Both of mine were pureblood," Kira said carefully. "But we're from the United States."

"And you can figure the others out once the school year starts," Adam interjected.

"Yes... if that is all?" Snape said, making Grace narrow her eyes. _He_ was the one who continued to talk to her, _not_ the other way! She bristled a little, but turned and went into the spice aisle without another word.

"We can talk later when we have the _you-know-what_ meeting." Adam whispered when the girls left to get the last of their supplies.

Severus narrowed his eyes at this. Neither he or Adam went to the meetings as of late, as it was mostly very light families who spent most of the time glaring at them. Him, for the obvious reason of being the resident Death Eater spy, but as for Adam... "We shall see. It will no doubt be of the Potter brat." he sneered, tone still quiet. If those girls were under his lone friend's care, they were no doubt going to be nosy Gryffindors. Or, worse, _Ravenclaws_.

Scoffing, he said his goodbye and went to where the girls were waiting, different spices in arms and staring between the two. "You never said you knew Snape," Gracelyn blurted out. "Is it true that my father and him were friends when... when Regulus was still alive?"

Adam sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, they were friends but we still have our differences."

Grace startled at this. "Him being friends with my father was... bad? I mean, yeah, at school, he was "Dark", but Snape was _abused_ and Regulus was probably one of his few friends after Lily cut him off. How are _you_ friends with him anyways? I thought you were friends with the Marauders!" She was nearly yelling at this point, her voice strained.

"I only became friends with him _because_ of your father." Adam replied.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Word Count: 5,416_**

 ** _Song used: XOIQ'so superstar_**

 ** _Main Character(s): Gracelyn Farkes, Kira White, James, Alex, Chase, Harry Potter, Adam Banks_**

 ** _Sub Character(s): Dursleys (implied/referenced) Other boys, Severus Snape, Regulus Black (referenced)_**

* * *

 _ **If you liked the chapter, please let me and lizzie know by either dropping a review or favoriting us!**_


	7. 9 & 34

**_Hi all, OMsRandomWriter here. Sorry for the lack of, well, updates, but Lizzie and I have been busy these past few months. So, that being said, we agreed to put out a smaller chapter than usual so we could work on getting our muse back for the Sorting._**

* * *

 _ **Please note we do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned and that all rights are reserved to their proper claim holders. We are merely playing with them.**_

* * *

Grace tapped her fingers against the rail of the trolley, grinning as Reus all but glared at her from his soft kennel. "You'll be let out soon," she cooed softly. "How's everyone else doing?" She asked, referring to their familiars.

Kira was excited; she had too many energy drinks since she woke as this was the day to go to Hogwarts and be sorted. Her owl, Kalala Keliii, looked at her and squawked excitedly, sensing her witch's emotions through their familial bond. Alex gave Pidgey one last pat on the head and grinned nervously at Grace. "Is now a bad time to admit that I was placed in Slytherin on Pottermore?" He asked hesitantly.

Chase quietly pet Daisy while talking to Kira. "What we are going to do to show our talents once we get to school?"

Grace bit her lip before exchanging a glance with Harry. "I don't thinks we should reveal our hand right away," she murmured, only loud enough for the group to hear. "There are certain... _undesirables_... that I don't wish to know that we're Spell-Singers."

Kira nodded and said, "I don't know about you guys but I don't want Malfoy finding out about us either."

"I was talking about _you-know_..." Grace stopped and twisted her features. "Oh, _God_ , I didn't even think about that wording. Riddle. And Dumbledore. I don't want them to know."

"Right, well, we gotta figure out what we're going to do when we start singing." Kira started.

"Well, we found a way to hide our magic before, right? Back after the paperstorm in my room?" Grace offered. "Maybe if we try _not_ to sing with our ma...gic...?" She trailed off slowly, realizing how dumb it sounded.

"That would be tough especially how Chase and I are always practicing." Kira added.

"Well, Chase, at least has been _training_ to embue his magic. Adam _did_ say that our magic only react when we wanted too. Our little stunt in Diagon was forced due to the literal magic in the air." Alex explained, giving his trolley a particularly harsh push as it went over an indented tile.

"Well I don't know what we are gonna do, but I know it hasn't shown when Chase and I practice." Kira sighed.

"It sounds like Accidental Magic," Harry suggested hesitantly. "Maybe since we're going to a magical location it'll be mostly hidden?"

"Maybe but let's get our own compartment before it's taken. Then we can see if we can practice while we are waiting."

"Er, right. We have to _get_ to the platform," Grace reminded her. "I'm not missing Harry's reaction." With a giggle, Kira raced forward with the said boy where Adam was waiting. "Who wants to go first?" Grace asked, suddenly nervous. What if the barrier closed on them?

"I'll go," Chase offered, pushing his trolley into a run. They cringed, waiting for the impact to happen, yet none came. Sharing a glance, Kira followed Chase's steps, leaving the other six to stare in shock.

"Harry?" Grace asked quietly. "Do you want to go next?" With a swallow and timid nod, the raven was running through the barrier, making her sigh.

"Meet you on the other side," she told the others before giving a mad push to the trolley and running toward the pillar. Once on the other side, she turned to see Alex coming through a second later, Austin, Xander and James coming shortly afterwards.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. The group pushed their carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat. Harry passed round-faced boy as he was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville,_ " he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

"Harry!" Grace called, making him press on through the crowd until he found the rest of them near an empty compartment near the end of the train. He handed Hedwig to Kira and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. In the compartment, Grace looked at the number of trunks and frowned as she counted one missing. "Where's Harry?"

Kira double counted again and frowned before spotting two redhead twins beside a raven on the platform. "Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked aboard and on the way to their compartment. Grace opened the compartment and waved Harry and the twins inside. "Hi, thanks for helping out. We were starting to get tired," she commented. "I'm Grace."

Kira saw the Weasleys twins and almost screamed; she was big fan of them for the pranks but kept quiet. "Hello. Thank you for helping Harry out. We really appreciate it." she said instead. "I'm Kira."

Harry nodded himself and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered before turning to the girls. "The others?"

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, brows furrowing as Grace shuffled on her feet beside him.

"We need to say goodbye to Adam before we leave," Alex said as the twins shared a glance.

"Yeah let's go, Harry." Kira grabbed him as they started walking off of the train and towards where their guardian was.

"Fred, George!" Grace saw Mrs. Weasley call before seeing them. "There you are, dears. This here is a friend of your father and I." She said, spotting the others. "Who are you?" She asked kindly.

The said group staTed slightly huddled in shock upon seeing one of the main adults. "Mister Banks," Gracelyn said, blinking through her shock. "Who's this?"

Adam coughed and said. "Well kids this is Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, old friends of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Weasley," Xander said, pulling on a charming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Alex smiled

The other boys echoed their greetings as Grace smiled nervously. "Are you a first year too?" She asked Ron, who had a black smudge on his nose that stood out against the redness of his face. Kira smiled nervously while holding on to Chase's hand. They needed this interaction to work.

The youngest redhead boy nodded with an incoherent mumble, receiving an annoyed look from his mother. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," he said louder.

"Pleasure to meet you Ron." Grace smiled politely. "I'm Gracelyn Farkes."

Kira politely smiled. "My name is Kira."

"I'm-," Harry started to introduce himself just as the train whistled, making the adults jar in surprise.

Kira and Grace looked at the train in surprise but waited on Adam to say goodbye, both wanting to ask if he could send American candy. "Well, you best be off," Adam started, hand gently guiding them towards the car that their compartment was in. "Any questions before we part?"

Kira quietly said "no", but gave Adam a hug while the other boys were starting to run off to the train. "Would it... is it possible for you to send us some... _American_ candy? So we don't get, you know, _too_ homesick?" Grace asked, half mumbling and rubbing her arm.

Kira looked at her feet, remembering a question. "Also some American drinks if possible?" She asked.

Adam chuckled but his face held a frown. "I'll see what I can do. Time magic is extremely tricky," he said, tone quiet so only the girls could hear them.

Kira smiled and gave Adam one last hug before they were sent off to smiled at her best friend and cousin before giving Adam a hug as well. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered before running off to join her friends.

Kira got her iPod out to get the music going while they stretched. "Can you start stretching?" she asked the boys and Grace.

Grace nodded and set aside the book she had pulled out, doing her best not to look too guilty. "What are we gonna practice?" She asked quietly.

Kira thought for a minute then remembered, "How about Light It Up or United?"

Before Grace could answer, there was a knock on the door and they turned to see a familiar lanky redhead. "Do you mind?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full,"

Kira looked at Grace and shrugged to see what others thought. The black haired girl shrugged back, which was quickly echoed by the boys who were in the compartment.

Harry saw the shrugs coming from the others and took it to bid. "Sure," he said, albeit hesitantly. He had stayed around his new friends enough to know they were about to sing, and he didn't know if they wanted their secret revealed.

Kira nodded and signaled him to make some room that way Ron can sit and watch them. Harry smooshed himself closer to Gracelyn, who smiled at the redhead nervously. "I think United would be better," she finally said.

Ron blinked and wondered what was going on but just sat next to Harry to see what was happening. Kira counted out loud "1, 2 , 3 and 4." she started singing, "lets come together" as she put her hands up in formation.

Grace made her hands into a house silhouette and sang her part. "We'll build it up and make it better,"

Kira moved her arms into a cross shape then pretended it was like a divider and sang: "when walls divide it,"

Grace gained a sad look as she made her hands collapse on each other. "We tear them down, become united." The group shift, Kira sitting beside Grace, followed by Alex then Chase, where they sung the chorus.

"It's symptomatic of automatic love. This could be our night for us to come alive. It's time to show them who we are. Who we are…" Harry nodded alongside Xander, noting that while it wasn't as noticeable as the last few times, the magic that filled the compartment wasn't exactly like his. It was more... playful.

Kira turned to Grace. "Can we make the room bigger?" She asked quietly.

Grace looked around the compartment before hesitantly nodding. "I think so. Our magic tends to react to our imagination, it seems. We just have to remember to shrink it back to normal before we leave, seeing as..." she trailed off and pulled at one of her curls in embarrassment. That hadn't been one of her best days. Kira giggled and started thinking of making the compartment bigger since they figured out a way. Grace watched, mildly amused, as Harry and Xander were suddenly a foot apart and three feet away from Chase and Alex. "That's good Kira. I think we broke the laws of physics," she half joked. "Where's the black hole?"

Kira laughed and began dancing around the extra space that had appeared. "Aren't we supposed to be expec-?" Alex started to ask before having a bread roll tossed at his head by Xander. Harry didn't exactly know of the alternate universe they came from, and it was probably better if he didn't for now. Chase rolled his eyes but imagined the room to be a bit bigger so they would have room to practice.

A knock on the door had Grace realize that Alex had been asking about Ron, and she quickly got up and unlocked the glass door. "Sorry," she told him. "I forgot it was locked." Kira just rolled her eyes but grabbed her iPod to see if it would work. The ravenette stepped to the side and raised an eyebrow at the device in Kira's hand. "Electronics and magic don't really work, remember? If it was just our magic, it would, but we have their magic in the air too," she whispered to her.

Kira sighed "I know; I just wanted to test it to see if it worked or not."

"I just don't want yours to fry like mine did," she pouted, remembering when Adam had started casting cleaning spells just for sparks to erupt from her black iPod.

"Well, at least I tried. Sometimes you never know. I'll just have to keep it in our room till we are able to send a letter to Adam to keep it safe," she sighed, putting it back in her trunk.

"True," Grace muttered. "Oh, Ron, this is Harry." She grinned and motioned towards the black haired boy, who waved sheepishly. The boys were looking through their bags and at their books to see if they have everything seeing as they knew Ron was their friend already.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out before his ears turned pink. Harry nodded, a slightly sad look on his face. They had sat him down a few days ago and told him that there would be some with a sense of hero-worship following him, and right now, Grace almost regretted doing that. Guessing by Kira's groan, she felt the same way. "I-I though it might be been one of Fred and George's jokes," he explained. "Do you really got, you know...?"

Austin decided to cut in "Hey Ron what game do you like to play?"

"Wizard's Chess, or Gobstones," he answered after a slight jolt. "You?" Kira rolled her eyes before pulling out and reading Hogwarts, A History.

Grace sat beside Kira and pulled out the charms book, keeping a close eye on the boys, Harry included, as they somehow pulled out a gobstones board from nowhere and started playing. "This is going to be harder than I thought," she whispered to her best friend.

"I know, alright, but we have to keep it together and make sure we don't spill anything just yet." Kira whispered back

"The rat is right there," she hissed, eyes flashing dark promises as Wormtail wandered close to Xander, who was quick to cringe away. "Imagine how much we can change right now!"

Kira looked to see if there was a way to let Ron have a different familiar animal for him - so that way they can get rid of the rat - but no no avail. She then looked in their transfiguration book for that spell to expose him, but as before, nothing important showed. Turning back to her book, she found herself growing more excited to start life at Hogwarts. Grace kept alternating between reading up on charms and watching the boys, jumping in surprise when there was a knock on the door.

"Can someone get that?" Kira asked, still half engrossed in her book.

Harry nodded and went to the door, where an elderly lady pushing a trolley smiled at him. "Anything off the trolley dear?"

Kira, having forgotten about the trolley, asked the boys what they wanted, relaying the information to Harry, who grabbed the treats. "Get something for you too Harry," Grace said, standing and going beside him. "I'll be paying,"

Harry nodded and looked before grabbing whatever he thought that might be good to share. After she finished paying, she tossed a bag of Bernie Botts to Ron, whose face was flushed. He hadn't asked for anything, but she wouldn't let that deter her. Kira quietly laughed and then explained to Ron. "We would never left you out. We always share."

Grace knew what - or who, rather, was coming next and felt herself frowning. Consequences or no, she was not going to let Neville be tormented his years here. Looking at Kira, she saw that the brunette was reading away as if something was about to crash the train and kill them all. Soon, nearly done fields had turned into woods and rivers and hills, and while she wanted to read what she could, her breath kept catching as her eyes trailed out the window. It made her heart ache that all of this, the train, her friends and the land around them; it shouldn't exist, yet, to quote her favorite movie, Life finds a way.

Looking to see if they saw what she did, she wanted to laugh as she saw Kira and Chase cuddling, both fast asleep and a hesitant Neville beside the door, teary faced. Kira woke with a mumble when he knocked. Giving a look at her cousins, she went to the door. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Neville's voice was quiet but he asked "have you seen a toad?" shyness showing with every word.

"No, I'm sorry, but one of the prefects might be able to do a point me or summoning charm for it," she answered sadly. "I'm Grace." Kira let out a soft noise and went back to sleep. Looking over her shoulder, she bit back a grin. "I'll help you find someone seeing as my cousins are all sleeping." She added.

"Thank you," the blonde boy quietly said, and the two walked down the train cars.

James, meanwhile, was doing simple spells - lumos, nox and such - when the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl looking quite frazzled. "Has anyone seen a blonde boy or toad?" She huffed.

"Our friend took him to find a prefect." Harry answered quietly, thinking that she was quite bossy.

Hermione scoffed but saw that Ron was about it do magic on his rat. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Xander frowned, but was mentally gleeful as he realized what was about to happen. Ron cleared his throat. "Er, all right. _Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._ "

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast, making their heads spin slightly.

"James Potts," he finally piped up from his corner. "Those two are Alex Neria and Xander Banks."

"I'm Austin White. The girl over there is my twin, Kira, and our cousin, Chase Grey. We have another coursin, Gracelyn Farkes, who's out with the blonde boy," he said with a grin.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead muttered. Harry noted his grimace before introducing himself.

"Harry Potter,"

Eyes fluttering, Kira had a sense of Deja vu as she saw one Hermione Granger looking at her and chase, making her jolt wide awake and shake Chase.

"You're one of the girls from the mall," Hermione said in a slightly snide tone, worry shining in her eyes. Kira let out a stressed grin.

"Hehe, hi again." She said with a slight wave.

Pursing her lips, she turned to Harry. "Are you really Harry Potter? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ "

Kira coughed, trying to figure out what to say. Harry swallowed. "I've read those books. None of the stuff in it is true. Anyone who reads that and believes it is..." he shook his head and looked away.

Kira nodded. "Unfortunately those books were wrong about Harry. Like, a lot."

Grace opened the compartment door and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Hermione in the room they had. "Hello again," she said to Hermione before going back to her place beside Kira.

* * *

End of Chapter : 9 & 3/4

Word Coun _ **t: 3,416**_

* * *

 _ **Please, leave a review telling us what you think!**_


End file.
